Quand Rogue adopte Harry
by supwood
Summary: La première année vient de finir et HArry se retrouver à être adopter par un membre du personnel de Poudlard
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Les dix premiers chapitres ont été corriger par une personne autre que moi. alors voici le premier chapitre

**_Chapitre 1 :_**

Assis dans l'appartement de Rogue, Harry attendait que ce dernier revînt pour enfin quitter Poudlard pour la durée de l'été. Car il avait été décidé par Albus que Rogue aurait la charge de s'occuper de lui pendant tout l'été. Le pire étant que Rogue le détestait et ce, même s'il n'avait passé que sa première année.

**_Flash Back_**

Harry était assis devant Albus et ce dernier semblait attendre quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Car aussitôt Rogue entra dans le bureau.

- Bien, Harry comme tu le sais ta famille va partir pendant six mois car les affaires de ton oncle lui imposent ces voyages. Vu le nombre de déplacements, il serait dangereux que tu sois avec eux c'est pour cette raison que j'ai demandé à Severus de te prendre avec lui pour la période des congés scolaires, annonça Albus

- Je refuse de prendre Potter avec moi, lança Rogue

- Je refuse, la famille de Ron pourrait très bien me prendre. Il me l'a proposé il y a quatre jours, commença Harry

- Chez les Weasley tu ne serais pas en sécurité, de plus la maison de Severus est bien protégée, fit Albus

- Mais…, tenta Harry

- Ça suffit Harry ce qui est dit est dit, le jour du départ tu iras à l'appartement de Severus et tu partiras en même temps que lui, ajouta Albus

Quelques secondes plus tard Harry sortit furieux du bureau du directeur alors que Rogue tentait encore de tout faire changer.

- Voyons mon ami, considérez cela comme une chance de pouvoir l'éduquer comme il se doit, vous qui vous plaignez tout le temps de sa mauvaise éducation, déclara Albus.

- Vous êtes sérieux Albus, j'aurai toute autorité sur lui ? s'exclama Rogue

- Il a besoin d'une image d'autorité, sa famille moldu est loin de faire son devoir. D'autres professeurs auraient pu faire l'affaire mais tenir une classe demande une grande discipline et un élève en particulier n'est pas facile à faire obéir, expliqua Albus

- Et ce peu importe le nombre de punitions ? demanda Rogue

- Il sera sous votre autorité et c'est à vous de juger de la meilleure façon de le punir s'il n'est pas obéissant, répondit Albus.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Harry n'avait pas le moral, il avait espéré faire changer d'avis le professeur Dumbledore mais rien à faire, il partait chez Rogue.

- Nous partons ! lança Rogue qui venait à peine de rentrer dans son appartement.

Harry se leva et le suivit à travers les couloirs de l'école, puis jusqu'à la limite de transplanage. Abattu, il ne remarqua pas à quoi ressemblait la maison, ni la pièce où Rogue venait de l'amener.

- Bien, la première des choses est que les repas sont à des heures fixes et qu'il est interdit de sauter le moindre repas. Deuxièmement vous aurez des périodes d'études durant toutes les vacances et ce, chaque jour. Troisièmement chaque fois que vous ne serez pas obéissant ou que vous aurez un mauvais comportement, cela entraînera une punition, annonça Rogue. Il y aura un couvre-feu à 22h et le levé à 7h30 pour être à l'heure pour le déjeuner à 8h. Si vous continuez à ne pas écouter ce que je vous dis vous mériterez une bonne punition dès à présent, ajouta Rogue

- Navré monsieur, j'ai la tête ailleurs, fit Harry

- J'espère pour vous que vous serez plus attentif à mes paroles à l'avenir si vous ne voulez pas être puni. Maintenant je vais vous montrer votre chambre et je vous invite à déballer vos effets personnels, ensuite je viendrai vous chercher pour le repas du soir qui sera à 19h, dit Rogue

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry remarqua qu'elle était aux couleurs de Serpentard.

- Super une chambre de serpents, murmura Harry.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? fit Rogue.

- Rien monsieur, dit Harry

- Vraiment ? s'intéressa Rogue

Il attrapa le menton d'Harry et pointa sa baguette contre la tête de ce dernier, puis murmura quelque chose. Ce qui lui permit aussitôt de savoir ce qu'avait dit le plus jeune.

- Quelle impolitesse vous faites preuve M. Potter. Ceci entraînera donc votre première punition, annonça Rogue.

Aussitôt Harry se retrouva les mains sur le mur, les jambes écartées et il n'avait plus son pantalon et son boxer. Rapidement le premier coup tomba sur ses fesses. Malgré les tentatives d'Harry rien ne fit, Rogue le maintenait toujours immobile et le frappait sur les fesses de façon régulière. Au bout d'un moment Harry se mit à pleurer, suppliant que ça s'arrête et qu'il avait vraiment mal.

- Maintenant que vous venez de goûter à votre première fessée, je vous conseille de vous tenir tranquille si vous ne voulez pas en avoir une autre, déclara Rogue.

Puis il quitta la chambre pour laisser le plus jeune assimiler ce qui venait de se passer dans les dernières minutes. Ainsi que le fait qu'il devait ranger ses effets et apprivoiser sa nouvelle chambre pour les deux mois à venir. Rogue lui, allait faire pareil avec ses effets et tous ses ingrédients de potion qu'il avait ramenés. Car pendant son temps libre, il refaisait les réserves de potions de l'infirmerie avec des ingrédients fournis par l'école.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 corriger:

**_Chapitre 2 :_**

L'heure du dîner arriva rapidement et Harry suivit Rogue en silence jusqu'à la salle à manger. Le repas se fit dans le silence. Ce ne fut seulement qu'à la fin que Rogue s'adressa à Harry :

- Je vous conseille de sortir les livres de votre coffre pour les mettre sur l'étagère et de les placer de façon organisée pour les avoir rapidement à portée de main lors de vos temps d'étude cet été, conseilla fermement Rogue.

- Oui monsieur, dit Harry.

- Vous étudierez de 9h à 12h30 et ceci tous les jours de la semaine. Je vous donnerai également deux heures de cours par jour. Vous ferez ensuite vos devoirs. Une fois vos devoirs finis, vous aurez le reste de l'après-midi et vos soirées de libres, à moins bien sûr que vous ne soyez puni. Mais en règle générale, je privilégierai la fessée. C'est beaucoup plus rapide à délivrer et le message semble pénétrer plus rapidement, expliqua le maître des Potions.

Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Monsieur, fit Harry.

- Oui Potter ? dit Rogue en se retournant vers le garçon.

- Je ne connais pas encore bien votre maison et je ne sais pas où se trouve la chambre que je vais occuper pour l'été, avoua timidement Harry.

- Bien. Je vais vous montrer le chemin et tâchez cette fois-ci de faire attention et de le retenir, lança Rogue visiblement mécontent qu'Harry n'ait pas prêté attention la première fois.

Harry tenta de se souvenir du chemin, ou plutôt d'objets spécifiques le long du chemin ainsi que de ce qui se trouvait devant la chambre. Une fois arrivé, Rogue repartit aussitôt sans un mot. Harry entra dans la chambre et décida d'organiser ses livres pour ne pas s'attirer la colère de Rogue. Vers neuf heures, il alla se laver dans la salle de bain qui était attenante à sa chambre et en ressortit trente-cinq minutes plus tard.

Il mit de côté le livre et le devoir qu'il allait commencer le lendemain. Il ne savait pas quel sujet Rogue allait aborder avec lui lors de son cours. Dès qu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher de la chambre, il éteignit la lampe de chevet, se glissa sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux espérant que si Rogue venait à entrer, il repartirait aussitôt. Malheureusement, il finit par sentir un poids sur le lit ce qui indiquait que Rogue venait de s'asseoir et qu'il n'allait pas repartir de si tôt.

- Je tenais à vous expliquer certaines choses avant que vous n'alertiez tout le monde pour une simple fessée. Vous manquez totalement d'éducation et je compte profiter de cet été pour changer les choses et vous rééduquer comme aurait dû le faire votre famille. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous blesser ou de vous battre pour vous faire obéir. Et d'ailleurs, je suis sûr que la simple menace de la fessée sera suffisante, n'est-ce pas? demanda Rogue en fixant intensément Harry.

- Oui monsieur, c'est plus que suffisant, répondit rapidement Harry.

- Bien. Dans deux jours, nous irons refaire votre garde-robe. Il est hors de question que vous portiez des vêtements aussi usés ici. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous ressembliez à un mendiant. Vous ne vivez pas dans la rue à ce que je sache, reprit Rogue.

- Non, monsieur, répondit Harry d'une toute petite voix, honteux que l'on fasse référence aux vieux vêtements qu'il portait d'habitude.

- Vous ne devez pas oublier qu'en temps qu'héritier de votre famille, vous devez tout de même être présentable et montrer de bonnes manières. Dans le monde de la magie, l'éducation reçue durant l'enfance peut se révéler très importante pour l'obtention de certains emplois ou simplement pour montrer que l'on n'est pas un moins que rien, expliqua Rogue.

- Et si je ne veux pas travailler chez les sorciers ? questionna Harry.

- Cela ne change rien. Les bonnes manières et les notions élémentaires de savoir vivre que je vais vous inculquer ne pourront que vous être bénéfiques. On ne perd rien à être poli. Même votre père avait reçu une bonne éducation même s'il ne semblait pas vraiment le montrer, répondit Rogue.

Rogue lui expliqua encore certaines choses avant de quitter la chambre pour finir de préparer le plan d'étude pour son jeune hôte. Rogue souhaitait avoir tout de même quelques matinées de libres, alors il décida qu'il donnerait des cours à Harry un matin sur deux. Le garçon devrait quant à lui travailler tous les jours même s'il n'était pas tout le temps surveillé. Le maître des Potions s'était arrangé avec un de ses amis qui tenait une boutique de vêtements pour qu'il réserve sa boutique une matinée.

Comme c'était une boutique semi privée, les clients pouvaient demander d'y avoir accès sans être dérangés du moment que cela ne tombait pas durant les périodes les plus affluentes pour le reste de la clientèle.

Harry mit un moment avant de s'endormir, peu habitué à dormir dans un lit aussi confortable en dehors de Poudlard. La nuit fut calme et Harry fut réveillé à 7h30 par Rogue qui cognait à la porte de la chambre.

Lentement, Harry émergea du sommeil pour commencer à se préparer avant de descendre manger. En arrivant, il put constater que son assiette était déjà servie.

- L'infirmière m'a recommandé de surveiller votre alimentation. Il semble que vous êtes plus petit et trop léger pour votre âge. Donc, dès ce matin vous mangerez une quantité raisonnable à tous les repas. En un mot, vous mangerez tout ce qui se trouve dans votre assiette sinon vous aurez des ennuis, prévint Rogue.

- Mais…, protesta Harry.

- Pas de discussion ! Les repas seront équilibrés et en fonction de vos besoins, dit fermement Rogue.

Le sujet n'alla pas plus loin et Harry dut manger tout ce que contenait son assiette sous le regard de Rogue. Puis, il alla chercher son livre de potions et son devoir pour rejoindre Rogue devant la cuisine afin de se faire conduire à ce qui serait sa salle de classe durant toute la matinée et ce pour le reste de l'été. Il ne trouvait pas juste d'être le seul à travailler comme cela durant les vacances. Après tout, les autres ne devaient rien faire eux. Il n'y avait que Rogue pour le faire travailler tous les jours pendant les vacances.

La journée s'écoula trop lentement au goût d'Harry qui, à quelques reprises, reçut la fessée pour avoir refusé d'obéir. Il espérait déjà que l'été finisse rapidement pour retourner à Poudlard où il pourrait enfin manger ce qu'il voulait sans qu'on lui impose un menu du fait de sa soi-disant mauvaise santé. Il espérait passer le mois d'août chez les Weasley comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3 :_**

Harry se tenait à côté de Rogue devant le magasin de vêtements où il allait devoir refaire sa garde-robe. Rogue ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent.

- Ah Severus, le salua un homme qui vint rapidement à leur rencontre. Toujours aussi ponctuel. C'est parfait, nous allons passer dans l'arrière-boutique pour prendre les mesures de ce jeune homme et faire une sélection dans ce qui sera à sa taille. Cela évitera de perdre du temps à deviner ce qui peut lui aller.

Harry avait remarqué que l'homme l'avait regardé de bas en haut d'un air désapprobateur, partageant sans doute l'opinion de Rogue quant à la nécessité de changer rapidement sa garde-robe.

Dans l'arrière-boutique, cela ne prit qu'un petit moment pour prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires. Harry essaya de pousser à plusieurs reprises le mètre de couturière qui s'enroulait sans crier gare et sans douceur autour de ses jambes, sa taille, et même sa tête pendant qu'une plume enchantée notait toutes les mesures. Il réussit à attraper le mètre mais le relâcha bien vite en voyant le regard noir que lui lança Rogue. Il fut donc obligé de se laisser mesurer dans tous les sens.

- Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller, Severus, de commencer par s'occuper du plus simple : souliers, chaussettes et sous-vêtements. Nous verrons ensuite le reste de sa garde-robe, proposa l'homme.

- C'est une bonne idée Ritch, approuva Rogue.

Harry n'aimait pas tellement cette attitude qu'avaient les deux hommes de faire comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce. C'étaient ses vêtements à lui dont il s'agissait. Il était capable de les choisir lui-même. Mais Harry se dit qu'il serait plus sage de ne rien dire pour le moment. Rogue était bien capable de le sermonner – et même plus – devant le propriétaire de la boutique.

Rapidement, Harry se retrouva avec une nouvelle paire de souliers noirs toute neuve, ainsi que des chaussettes noires, grises et vertes. Alors qu'ils allaient commencer à choisir les sous-vêtements, Ritch reçut un hibou et préféra y répondre tout de suite, laissant ses deux clients choisir.

- Nous allons prendre ces boxers, à moins que vous ne préfériez autre chose ? demanda Rogue.

- Non, les boxers c'est bien, répondit Harry un peu gêné de parler de ses sous-vêtements avec Rogue.

- Dans ce cas, ce sera trois noirs, trois verts, deux gris et deux bleus, décida Rogue.

- Hé ! Je suis assez grand pour choisir la couleur ! protesta Harry.

- Vous porterez ce qui a été choisi et je ne veux plus avoir à le redire, conclut Rogue d'une voix ferme.

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Hors de question ! s'emporta-t-il. Je veux choi…aaahh, gémit Harry qui venait de recevoir trois claques sur les fesses.

Rogue, qui l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'avait rapidement tourné sur le côté, le tenait toujours.

- Je ne veux plus vous entendre. Vous porterez ce qui a été choisi sans protester, est-ce bien clair ? demanda Rogue d'une voix menaçante et en claquant une nouvelle fois le derrière d'Harry pour s'assurer de son obéissance.

- Oui, monsieur, murmura Harry en baissant la tête.

- Bien. Encore un refus ou une protestation de votre part et je vous promets une bonne fessée à notre retour, ajouta Rogue en lâchant le bras d'Harry.

Cette menace suffit pour faire taire Harry qui ne tenait pas à provoquer d'avantage la colère de Rogue. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ritch revint dans l'arrière-boutique. Il agita sa baguette et fit apparaître toute une gamme de vêtements. Ils étaient rangés par genre : camisoles, chandails, chemises, pulls, capes (classées selon l'épaisseur), shorts, pantalons, robes de sorcier et tenues de soirée.

- Commençons par le choix du modèle avant de sélectionner la couleur, dit Ritch.

Harry dut essayer plusieurs modèles de vêtements pour voir lequel lui allait le mieux. Seule la tenue de soirée ne fit pas partie de l'essayage car il n'en aurait pas besoin pour l'instant. Harry se retint de protester, mais il n'aimait pas du tout devoir se changer devant les deux hommes qui faisaient des commentaires, quelques fois peu élogieux, sur la façon dont Harry portait les différents vêtements. Il se sentait redevenu un petit garçon incapable de choisir seul ses vêtements. Mais il n'avait pas oublié la menace de la fessée qui planait au-dessus de sa tête, au plutôt au-dessus de ses fesses !

Au bout d'une heure trente, tous les modèles avaient été sélectionnés. Il ne restait plus qu'à déterminer les couleurs.

- Bien, maintenant les couleurs. Des idées en particulier ? demanda Ritch.

- Des pantalons noirs, bleus, verts. Les chandails : noirs, verts, bleus et deux rouge sang. Les chemises : noires, bleues ,vertes, vertes et argent et blanche. Une cape noire et une bleu nuit. Et les robes de sorcier dans les mêmes couleurs, lista Rogue sans même se soucier des goûts d'Harry.

- Excellent choix, approuva Ritch.

- Gardez un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise verte qu'il portera pour partir d'ici, indiqua Rogue.

Ritch laissa les vêtements demandés ainsi qu'un boxer, des chaussettes et les nouveaux souliers. Harry se changea la mine boudeuse, frustré de ne pas avoir pu choisir ses vêtements. Pendant ce temps, Rogue alla payer tout ce qui avait été choisi (par lui!) pour la garde-robe de son pupille. Quand Harry sortit de l'arrière-boutique, il attira l'attention du vendeur.

- Ah ! Il est tout de même mieux vêtu ainsi, s'exclama Ritch en regardant Rogue d'un air satisfait. Là, au moins, il ressemble à un enfant bien élevé et plus à un de ceux qui vivent dans la rue.

Harry regarda Rogue qui parut également satisfait de son nouveau look. Harry ravala ses remarques et se soulagea en pensant qu'au moins Rogue ne l'avait pas forcé à s'habiller tout en noir !

- Allez, jeune homme, il est temps de rentrer, déclara Rogue.

Harry suivit Rogue jusqu'au lieu de transplanage. Là, Rogue l'attrapa par le bras aussitôt la barrière franchie. Ils réapparurent dans le hall du manoir.

- Allez ranger vos affaires et après vous pourrez redescendre. Il n'y aura pas cours aujourd'hui, déclara Rogue.

- Oui monsieur, dit Harry.

Il monta aussitôt dans sa chambre, effrayé par la menace de Rogue s'il osait contester les ordres de ce dernier. Il prit le temps de tout ranger n'étant vraiment pas pressé de descendre pour être en compagnie du maître des potions. Moins il le voyait mieux il se sentait. Vivre avec Rogue, c'était comme une prison où ses moindres faits et gestes étaient observés. Sans parler du fait qu'il était puni s'il dépassait les limites. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que cela ne faisait que trois jours à peine qu'il était là.

Alors qu'il était assis à lire son livre sur le quidditch, il entendit Rogue l'appeler pour qu'il vienne au salon. Harry prit tout son temps pour descendre, n'étant vraiment pas pressé de s'y retrouver et toujours en colère de cette matinée passée dans le magasin. Il fut surpris de découvrir, assis dans le salon, le directeur de Poudlard et un autre homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Ah, s'exclama Dumbledore. Comment vas-tu Harry ?

- Bien, professeur, répondit Harry en jetant un regard à Rogue qui était tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil du salon.

- Excellent. Assis-toi. Voilà. Harry, voici M. Maks. Il travaille pour le service d'adoption et il est venu ici pour officialiser ton adoption par le professeur Rogue, expliqua Dumbledore.

- Mon adoption ?! Mais, je refuse! Je ne devais rester ici que pour l'été et non pour toujours ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'écria Harry en se levant de sa chaise.

Il se rassit aussitôt en voyant Rogue lui lancer un regard de dernier avertissement.

- Nous faisons ce qui sera le mieux pour toi, Harry. Ta famille a déjà donné son accord et a renoncé à ses droits sur toi ce matin même, annonça Dumbledore.

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4 :_**

Harry n'en revenait toujours pas. Tout s'était passé si vite. Les Dursley avaient dû être ravis de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de lui. Mais Harry n'avait aucune envie d'être adopté par Rogue qui jusque là, ne s'était pas montré particulièrement sympathique avec lui.

- Mais..., protesta Harry.

- Suffit maintenant, coupa sèchement et fermement Rogue.

Un silence tomba dans le salon. Puis, M. Maks prit la parole en s'adressant à Rogue.

- Bien, il vous suffit de signer ces documents et tout sera officiel. Dois-je indiquer tuteur ou père adoptif ? ajouta-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas qu'un tuteur soit la meilleure solution. Notez père. Cela me semble plus approprié, répondit Dumbledore en jetant un regard à Rogue.

Maks le nota sur les différents documents et Rogue les signa sous le regard effrayé d'Harry qui ne pouvait pas admettre ce qui arrivait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Maks et Dumbledore s'en allèrent laissant Rogue et Harry seuls dans le salon.

- Bien. Désormais tu m'appelleras père. Tu dois comprendre que c'est pour ton bien. Ta famille ne semblait pas se préoccuper de toi, fit Rogue.

- Ah parce que maintenant cela a de l'importance. Vous faites juste semblant de vous en préoccuper ! cracha Harry dépassé par la situation.

- Je te conseille de changer rapidement de ton, jeune homme, menaça Rogue en se penchant sur Harry.

Le garçon sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Rogue laissa passer ce sursaut d'insolence. Il se dit que le garçon avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle situation. Mais il valait mieux pour lui qu'il change prestement de comportement.

- Le repas doit être prêt. Allons manger, dit Rogue en tournant le dos à Harry pour se diriger vers la salle à manger.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim, siffla Harry avant de faire demi tour et de partir en courant.

Il sortit du manoir et fonça vers la forêt. Il voulait s'éloigner autant que possible de Rogue et de ce manoir. Il courut sans se retourner, s'enfonçant d'avantage dans le cœur de cette forêt qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se disait que peut-être de l'autre côté, il tomberait sur la maison des Weasley. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils puissent l'aider mais il voulait tout de même tenter sa chance. C'était toujours mieux que de retourner dans la maison de Rogue.

Il marcha pendant des heures pour finir par s'arrêter, complètement épuisé et affamé car il n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin. La nuit tomba sur la forêt et il se mit à pleuvoir si fortement, qu'Harry en marchant pour trouver un endroit où s'abriter, glissa sur le sol instable. Il dégringola alors une pente raide. Son corps entier fut meurtri par cette chute impromptue et il se cogna finalement la tête en arrivant en bas de la descente. Les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

Il fallut plusieurs heures avant que Rogue ne le trouva inconscient dans la boue. Il rentra rapidement chez lui portant son fils adoptif dans les bras. Une fois l'enfant nettoyé et bien au chaud dans le lit, il fit venir PomPom pour qu'elle l'examine car il était vraiment fiévreux et blessé au bras. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua des marques multiples sur le corps de l'enfant, montrant qu'il avait été frappé.

Une fois l'évaluation faite, elle constata avec horreur que les marques dataient d'il y a plusieurs années. Harry devait être très jeune à ce moment-là. Elle fit part de sa découverte à Rogue et Dumbledore qui attendaient au salon.

- La seule chose à faire est d'attendre que cela passe avec les potions, dit PomPom.

- Et pour les blessures ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Elles ne sont que les souvenirs d'un temps où il devait être frappé par une personne proche de lui à en juger par le nombre, répondit PomPom.

Elle partit, suivie rapidement par Dumbledore qui laissa Rogue prendre soin de son fils adoptif. Dans la chambre de l'enfant, Rogue fit apparaître une chaise à côté du lit bien décidé à le veiller jusqu'à ce que la fièvre soit tombée. Par moment, le garçon délirait et on pouvait facilement l'entendre supplier son oncle d'arrêter. Il fut facile de savoir qui avait dû le battre dans les années passées. Rogue se doutait que l'enfant n'avait jamais été aimé dans cette famille.

Il fallut trois jours pour que la fièvre finisse par disparaître et que le bras du garçon soit complètement guéri. Rogue avait attendu patiemment, mais il était temps maintenant qu'Harry comprenne qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'enfuir comme cela.

- Maintenant que tu vas mieux, je crois qu'il est temps que tu reçoives ta punition, annonça Rogue.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? demanda un Harry terrifié.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'enfuir de la sorte. C'était complètement immature et très dangereux, et j'espère que cette fessée t'apprendra à ne plus jamais recommencer, dit sévèrement Rogue en tendant le bras pour attraper Harry.

- Non ! cria Harry horrifié en essayant de s'éloigner de Rogue.

Le garçon se retrouva rapidement à plat ventre sur les genoux de Rogue, les culottes baissées. Il sentit ensuite le premier coup s'abattre sur ses fesses, un coup sec et puissant le faisant crier de douleur. Les coups tombèrent de façon régulière toujours avec la même force. Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes, suppliant Rogue d'arrêter mais ce dernier était bien décidé à mener la punition jusqu'au bout.

Au bout de dix minutes, Rogue parut satisfait de la couleur rouge vif qu'avaient prise les fesses du jeune repentant et il remonta le pantalon du garçon. Il le garda allongé sur ses genoux lui laissant le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Il se mit à lui frotter le dos pour le réconforter. Harry parvint à se calmer après plusieurs minutes, mais comme il pleurait encore Rogue décida de prendre les choses en main car il craignait qu'à la longue, ils ne mangent pas avant des heures. Posant l'enfant sur le lit, il alla prendre les vêtements dans l'armoire avant de revenir près d'Harry.

Il lui retira son pyjama puis lui enfila un boxer vert, suivit par un pantalon noir. Il lui mit des chaussettes et ses souliers et pour finir une chemise verte et argent. Il recula pour l'observer et constata qu'il ressemblait à un parfait Serpentard habillé de ces vêtements. Il fut assez satisfait par cette image car, après tout, il l'avait adopté alors autant lui donner l'image de sa maison. Harry lui fit une petite moue en réalisant qu'il portait les couleurs des Serpentards. Le regard perçant de Rogue l'empêcha de faire la moindre réflexion.

Rogue le prit dans ses bras et prit la direction de la salle à manger. Harry se sentait un peu mal à l'aise dans les bras de Rogue mais la douleur persistante dans son postérieur le dissuada de protester. Une fois rendus dans la pièce, Rogue remit Harry sur ses pieds.

- Est-ce que tu vas manger ou faut-il que je te nourrisse ? demanda Rogue prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution.

- Je vais le faire moi-même, monsieur, répondit Harry d'une petite voix docile.

- C'est père désormais, jeune homme, précisa implacablement Rogue.

- Je vais le faire moi-même...père, finit par dire Harry.

- Bien, alors prends place, dit Rogue en prenant place également.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5 :_**

Trois semaines s'était écoulées depuis et Harry avait fini par s'y faire et à admettre le fait d'avoir été adopté. Ce qu'il détestait le plus était quand Rogue prenait un malin plaisir à l'obliger à s'habiller comme un bon petit Serpentard alors qu'il était un Gryffondor. Vraiment il aurait aimé avoir plus de choix pour la couleur de ses vêtements que noir, vert, bleu, blanc.

Comme c'était le jour de son anniversaire Harry avait pu dormir plus tard et passer la journée en pyjama. Alors qu'il était assis dans le salon à fixer le feu ne sachant pas quoi faire pour se distraire, Rogue entra dans le salon avec des vêtements sous son bras, qu'aussitôt il posa à côté d'Harry. Rogue, d'un coup de baguette, fit disparaître le pyjama de son fils et d'un second coup l'enfant se retrouva habillé.

- Je déteste cette chemise, marmonna Harry.

À peine eut-il senti une pression sur son bras que trois coups sec et rapides tombèrent sur ses fesses.

- Mrs Weasley a proposé de t'organiser un souper pour ta fête ce soir. Je m'attends à un bon comportement de ta part. Je vais en profiter pour faire quelques achats pour mes ingrédients mais je serai la pour le souper et si je venais à entendre dire quelque chose sur une bêtise, amis ou non tu seras puni. Suis-je clair ? demanda Rogue.

- Oui père j'ai compris, dit Harry.

Dans le Hall de la maison, ils transplanèrent non loin de la maison Weasley car Rogue allait repartir aussitôt. Sur place on pouvait apercevoir la maison tout en étant assez loin pour éviter les regards indiscrets. Harry salua son père et l'embrassa sur la joue comme il était coutume. Puis il prit la direction de la maison de ses amis, au moins il aurait quelques heures de liberté et sans surveillance.

Harry fut très bien accueilli par toute la famille, même Hermione était présente pour lui souhaitée bon anniversaire.

- Eh bien, tu fais très serpentard mon vieux ! s'exclama Ron.

- Ouais je sais, toute ma garde-robe est dans ce genre, fit Harry.

- Tu trahis Griffondor habillé de cette façon, lança Fred.

- Voyons Fred ce ne sont que des vêtements rien d'autre, lança Molly.

- Alors tu nous expliques pourquoi tu portes ces couleurs ? questionna George.

- En fait j'ai été placé chez Rogue pour l'été mais quelques jours plus tard le professeur Dumbledore était dans le salon avec un homme pour finaliser mon adoption par Rogue. Il a jugé bon de refaire ma garde-robe dans les couleurs Serpentard, expliqua Harry.

- Donc il est ton tuteur légal ? lança Hermione.

- Non, Dumbledore a dit que tuteur n'était pas assez bien alors il est devenu mon père, fit Harry.

- Mais c'est horrible ! Rogue comme père ça doit être un cauchemar ! s'horrifia Ron.

- Non, c'est mieux que de vivre avec les Dursley, mais ça reste horrible quand même, avoua Harry.

- Bon ça suffit, laissez Harry tranquille avec cette histoire et allez plutôt vous amuser au lieu de perdre du temps, ordonna Molly.

Soulagé de l'intervention de Molly, Harry suivit ses amis à l'extérieur pour profiter de l'après-midi ensoleillé. Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard Rogue discutait depuis un moment avec Albus de son fils adoptif.

- Il est réticent, toujours sur la défensive à se méfie de moi, fit Rogue.

- Peut-être êtes-vous trop sévère et qu'il se rebelle, proposa Albus.

- Non, il semble vouloir me défier sans arrêt mais à la moindre menace de punition il devient docile. J'en viens à me demander si ce n'est pas en rapport avec les marques qu'on a trouvées sur lui, expliqua Rogue.

- En effet, il se pourrait qu'il y ait un lien. Dans ce cas c'est à vous de lui montrer qu'il n'a pas à craindre qu'on lui fasse mal, dit Albus. Ça ne sera pas facile mais il vous faudra beaucoup de patience et de bonne volonté pour y arriver, ajouta Albus.

- Je sens que cette année va être la pire, murmura Rogue.

Rogue finit par quitter Albus trente minutes plus tard ayant des courses à faire avant le repas du soir.

Tout se passa à merveille. Pas une seconde Harry ne s'ennuya et le temps passa à une vitesse folle jusqu'au souper. Toujours dehors, ils furent sortis de leur jeu à l'appel de Molly. L'heure du repas devait être proche et Rogue allait bientôt arrivé, à moins qu'il ne fût déjà là.

Les jeunes entrèrent avec Harry qui suivait un peu en arrière, pas tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de s'adresser à Rogue en disant « père » devant tout le monde. Alors que les autres étaient partis se laver les mains Harry suivit Rogue à l'écart dans une autre pièce, sachant qu'il n'y échapperait pas, il embrassa son père sur la joue.

- Jusque là tout se passe bien et j'espère que ma présence ne changera rien, fit Rogue.

- Non père, votre présence n'interfèrera pas avec mon comportement, promit Harry.

- Bien, approche, dit Rogue.

Harry s'approcha de son père et ce dernier lui prit le menton pour lui redresser la tête et l'embrasser sur le front. Puis ils allèrent à la cuisine pour y manger en compagnie des autres. Le repas se déroula dans la joie et les discussions venaient de partout, sur toutes sortes de sujets. Malgré qu'il fût loin de son père Harry savait que ce dernier surveillait la quantité de nourriture qu'il mangeait.

Il ne mangea qu'une part de gâteau, malgré qu'elle fût assez grosse, sous le regard noir de son père. Puis ce fut le moment des cadeaux. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup mais c'était énorme comparé à ce qu'il avait été habitué chez sa famille. En fait il n'avait jamais eu de cadeau de leur part. Une fois tout déballé, il remercia tout le monde une seconde fois pour tous ses cadeaux.

Quand 22h sonna Rogue déclara qu'il était assez tard et qu'ils devaient rentrer, Harry salua tout le monde. Quelques minutes plus tard il était en pyjama et couché dans son lit.

- Demain nous passerons la journée à réviser les potions depuis le premier jour de classe, pour voir où se trouve tes difficultés, annonça Rogue.

- Toute la journée ? Mais c'est les vacances ! se plaignit Harry.

- Je décide de ton horaire et cette révision ne te fera pas de mal. A moins que tu veuilles être puni pour refus d'obtempérer ? fit Rogue.

- Non père, murmura Harry.

- Bien, dans ce cas bonne nuit et à demain, ajouta Rogue.

Et il quitta la chambre pour aller rejoindre la sienne, se changer pour la nuit et se glisser dans ses draps.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 6 : _**

Quand Harry arriva dans la cuisine le matin suivant, Rogue était déjà en train de lire la gazette.

Rogue leva les yeux du journal et observa un moment Harry.

- Bien, dit-t-il finalement en pliant la gazette du sorcier. Comme je te l'ai dit hier, nous allons aujourd'hui vérifier tes connaissances en potions. Une fois que tu auras pris ton petit déjeuner, tu iras chercher tes livres.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry visiblement peu enjoué à l'idée d'étudier les Potions avec Rogue.

- Tes notes ont toujours été catastrophiques et il est grand temps de remonter le niveau. Cette petite révision sera un bon début. De plus, je pourrai plus facilement voir ce qui te pose problème si on commence par le commencement, expliqua Rogue d'un ton qui coupait court à toute contestation.

Rogue lui expliqua l'importance de bien maîtriser les bases pendant les quelques minutes qui précédèrent l'arrivée du déjeuner sur la table. Harry déjeuna en un quart d'heure. Il se leva ensuite de table pour regagner sa chambre afin de ramener ses livres pour le cours que lui avait prévu Rogue, mais ce dernier l'arrêta.

- Harry, viens ici, dit Rogue.

Aussitôt, Harry fit le tour de la table et se retrouva devant son père. Rogue le prit par le poignet et le tira vers lui. Le garçon se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard assis sur les genoux de son père.

- Depuis que j'ai accepté d'être ton père, il est devenu mon devoir de veiller à ta santé, à ton éducation ainsi qu'à ton avenir professionnel. Tu n'as jamais eu personne pour te montrer ce qui était vraiment important, pour subvenir à tes besoins, pour te dire où étaient les limites et tout le reste, dit Rogue.

- Mais mon ami Ron lui n'a pas ce genre d'éducation, se plaignit Harry.

- Chaque parent donne l'éducation qu'il veut à son enfant. Les méthodes sont nombreuses pour arriver à un résultat semblable. Mr et Mrs Weasley ont leur méthode et moi j'ai la mienne. Je suis sévère mais ce que je demande est raisonnable et faisable si tu y mets un peu du tien, expliqua Rogue.

- Ça reste injuste tout de même. Tout m'est imposé jusqu'à mes vêtements ! s'exclama Harry.

- Tu sais, quand on fixe des limites c'est pour assurer une sécurité à l'enfant, pour le protéger du danger et pour lui faire comprendre ce qui est dangereux et ce qui ne l'est pas. Sans ces règles et les menaces de punitions, les enfants feraient n'importe quoi et se mettraient trop souvent en danger. Je sais que tu as conscience de ce qui est dangereux mais dans la vie il faut avoir des limites à respecter pour pouvoir grandir et devenir un citoyen honnête et respectueux, expliqua Rogue.

- Mais en quoi le choix des vêtements est-il dangereux pour mon avenir ?! s'exclama Harry.

- Il te faut apprendre à suivre les règles, à respecter la décision d'un adulte sans constamment le défier. Et puis comme tu es mon fils, le monde s'attend à ce que tu suives mes traces, que tu portes fièrement les couleurs familiales, dit Rogue.

- Couleur familiale…, répéta Harry peu convaincu.

- Oui, le vert et l'argent sont depuis toujours les couleurs portées chez les Rogue en tout temps par tous les membres. Et même si je t'ai adopté, tu te plieras toi aussi à cette tradition, statua Rogue d'une voix qui n'amenait pas de discussion. Fini de discuter. Va chercher tes livres. Nous allons nous mettre tout de suite au travail, conclut Rogue

Harry tenta de protester mais ne réussit qu'à gagner deux claques sur les fesses. Alors que l'enfant était monté depuis un moment, il entendit du bruit venant du salon.

Il s'y rendit alors sans attendre pour découvrir qui était responsable de ce bruit.

- Lucius ! Quelle bonne surprise. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? demanda Rogue en avisant le grand blond.

- Parrain, c'est la journée plage tu te rappelles ? fit Draco.

- Désolé, j'avais oublié, répondit Rogue.

- Mais tu viens toujours ? le questionna Draco en le suppliant du regard.

- Bien sûr, mais je dois vous dire certaines choses avant, commença Rogue.

Et il leur expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début des vacances : la demande de Dumbledore à la fin de l'année scolaire. Puis son idée que l'enfant soit adopté. Il leur narra aussi ce qui s'était passé pendant le mois qui s'était écoulé après ce changement radical.

- S'il sait se tenir correctement, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient, fit Lucius.

- Très bien, je vais le chercher ainsi que nos affaires. Ce ne sera pas long, ajouta Rogue.

Il monta à l'étage pour aller chercher ce dont Harry et lui avaient besoin. Il alla ensuite chercher son fils et lui expliqua la situation. Harry dut suivre sans protester sous la menace d'une bonne fessée devant les Malfoy. De retour au salon, personne ne parla vraiment et tous transplanèrent pour la plage, une plage assez isolée où il était vraiment rare d'y voir du monde. Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent à un endroit bien confortable.

Alors que les jeunes étaient plus loin, Lucius et Severus se mirent à discuter.

- Alors pas trop difficile ? s'enquit Lucius.

- Non, il a vite compris qu'il valait mieux être obéissant. Il suffit de se montrer constant et ferme, dit Rogue.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement observant les deux jeunes qui devaient jouer ensemble sans provoquer de problème. Au départ, tout se passait bien, même si les deux garçons restaient assez distants. Aucun des deux n'avait vraiment envie d'être avec l'autre. Mais au bout d'une heure, Harry alla s'isoler plus loin sur la plage. A bien y réfléchir, il aurait préféré étudier les Potions avec son père adoptif plutôt que de rester ici avec Draco.

Alors que le repas finissait, Rogue s'était éloigné avec son fils pour lui parler sans que les Malfoy l'entendent.

- Nous sommes ici pour nous amuser et non pour que tu restes assis à ne rien faire, lança Rogue.

- Je voudrais qu'on rentre, je n'aime pas être ici, se plaignit Harry.

- J'ai toujours passé le premier août ici avec les Malfoy et cette année ne fera pas exception. Maintenant, joue avec Draco et pas de bagarre, insista Rogue.

- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec lui et puis ça sert à rien de jouer, marmonna Harry.

Durant le reste de la journée, Harry resta seul dans son coin, à espérer qu'il rentrerait bientôt. Malgré les efforts de Rogue pour entraîner Harry dans leurs jeux afin qu'il sympathise avec Draco, Harry ne voulait rien savoir préférant rester dans son coin. Et surtout loin de l'eau. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il avait peur de l'eau et qu'il ne savait pas nager.

Ce ne fut qu'au coucher du soleil que Lucius mit fin à cette journée à la plage en déclarant qu'il était attendu de bonne heure au ministère. Tout le monde se salua et Rogue attrapa Harry par le bras pour transplaner. De retour à la maison Harry monta se laver et se coucher sans un mot, préférant éviter toute discussion.

Rogue le laissa faire sachant que le matin suivant il aurait tout le temps voulu pour discuter avec son fils. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Harry avait dit que jouer ne servait à rien, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de jouer et que maintenant ça n'était pas une chose qu'il faisait. Il sentait que le moment était encore trop tôt, mais il entendait bien un jour prochain avoir une bonne discussion avec son fils adoptif.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7 :_**

Quand Harry se réveilla le matin suivant, il trouva son père assis au bout de son lit qui semblait attendre son réveil.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié ton comportement hier, fit Rogue.

- Je déteste Malfoy et lui me déteste aussi, vous devriez le savoir, lança Harry.

- Comme hier nous avons été à la plage, aujourd'hui nous allons nous consacrer à l'art des potions, comme nous étions sensés le faire hier. Mais avant, parlons plus de ta mauvaise attitude. On n'ignore pas les gens comme tu l'as fait surtout quand ce sont eux qui invitent. Pour cette raison je vais devoir te punir, expliqua Rogue.

- C'est injuste j'ai juste refusé d'aller jouer ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'écria Harry.

- Juste refusé de jouer ? Lucius et Narcissa se sont approchés de toi pour t'inviter à venir nous rejoindre, je suis venu te chercher et tu n'as jamais osé nous regarder en face, tu nous as ignorés totalement. Tu as agi en enfant mal élevé et irrespectueux. Pour ces raisons tu seras puni, déclara Rogue.

Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'Harry se retrouve à plat ventre sur les genoux de son père à recevoir une fessée très douloureuse. Rogue assena des coups réguliers et toujours de la même force pour assurer une bonne punition, lui expliquant qu'un enfant bien élevé ne s'isolait pas comme ça, qu'il devait montrer qu'il était capable de bien s'entendre avec les autres dans les endroits publics.

Quand il ne sentit plus aucune résistance dans le corps de son fils, il sut que l'enfant avait compris. Il remonta son bas de pyjama et l'assit sur lui.

- J'espère pour toi que ton comportement d'hier ne se répètera pas, l'avertit Rogue.

- Ou….. Oui père, sanglota Harry.

- Bien, je tenais à te dire qu'à la dernière semaine d'Août nous allons retourner à Poudlard pour que je travaille sur la finalisation de mes cours. Comme je serai grandement occupé, tu passeras tes journées chez les Malfoy et chez ton ami Weasley en alternance, l'informa Rogue.

- Non je refuse d'aller chez les Malfoy ! s'exclama Harry.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Lucius est un de mes amis et a accepté de te prendre certains jours. Tu en profiteras pour enterrer cette guerre entre Drago et toi, déclara Rogue.

Harry tenta de protester encore une fois mais comble de malchance, il reçut encore dix claques sur les fesses pour lui apprendre à ne plus contester une décision parentale. Rogue laissa ensuite Harry se préparer pour le petit-déjeuner, mais ce dernier n'avait plus vraiment faim après avoir entendu cette nouvelle. Ça venait de gâcher ce qui aurait pu être un été agréable malgré qu'il vive avec Rogue. L'idée de devoir fréquenter Malfoy ne lui faisait pas plaisir, loin de là ! Harry finit quant même par descendre manger mais il n'avait plus le moral à l'idée d'aller chez la famille de blonds aristocrates.

Pendant les cours il ne se concentra pas beaucoup et ça lui fit rater sa potion. Harry reçut donc une troisième fessée en moins de quelques heures. Rogue le sermonna sur le fait qu'il devait toujours être concentré pendant la fabrication d'une potion. Malgré cela Harry tenta de s'appliquer sur son devoir de sortilège pour ne pas être obligé de le refaire plus tard. Tout du long, il resta assez distant avec son père, ne lui parlant que si ce dernier lui posait une question ou si c'était nécessaire, ce qui était rare.

De son côté Rogue ne comprenait pas la réaction de son fils. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait annoncé la fin du monde ! Il agissait comme un enfant gâté qui refusait d'aller dans un endroit qu'il n'aimait pas. Il avait bien l'intention de lui faire entendre raison avant qu'il ne se couche, car cette attitude et ce comportement n'étaient pas acceptables pour un jeune de 12 ans bien élevé.

Le soir venu, après le repas, Rogue se dirigea au salon avec son fils pour discuter avec lui tout en étant confortable.

- Bien, ton comportement depuis la nouvelle de ce matin est inqualifiable, déclara Rogue.

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais sauter de joie à l'idée de passer des journées chez Malfoy ?! Je le déteste et il en sera toujours ainsi, jamais je ne serai ami avec lui ! s'exclama Harry.

- Il va falloir que tu fasses un effort pour t'entendre avec lui, je n'accepterai pas votre petite guerre à Poudlard. Il est temps de grandir, l'informa Rogue.

- Bien sûr ! Lui c'est un petit ange innocent et moi le méchant monstre, lança Harry.

- Ça suffit ! Tu devras faire un effort, cingla Rogue.

- Un effort… j'ai juste refusé de lui serrer la main avant d'entrer dans la grande salle pour la première fois et lui il l'a pris personnel alors que je ne savais rien sur lui et sa famille de sang-pur, cracha Harry.

Et il partit aussitôt rejoindre sa chambre, car il savait que personne n'était au courant de cette altercation. En effet, il avait préféré faire comme si de rien n'était, ne voulant pas vraiment se faire un ennemi dans cette école, mais Malfoy était revenu souvent pour le provoquer et rapidement, il avait répondu. Depuis, il était ennemi avec Malfoy qui avait déclenché les hostilités en premier, quelques jours après leur arrivée dans l'école.

Décidé à ne pas laisser son fils s'en tirer aussi facilement, Rogue monta le rejoindre pour finir la discussion. Dans la chambre il aperçut son fils couché sur le côté et face au mur.

- La discussion n'est pas terminée, lança Rogue.

- Je n'ai plus rien à dire ! Je ne changerai pas d'idée et je préfère encore mieux me retrouver dans un orphelinat que d'être ami avec Malfoy, cracha Harry sans bouger.

Le maître des potions voulait mettre fin à cette guerre entre son fils adoptif et son filleul afin de ne pas être un jour coincé entre les deux. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de calmer l'hostilité entre eux et le fait de se voir en dehors de l'école était une bonne façon de ne pas être sous l'influence des maisons. Rogue savait qu'ils ne seraient probablement pas amis mais ne simplement plus se bagarrer serait déjà un bon début.

Il devait vraiment expliquer à Harry son point de vue. A savoir qu'il ne voulait pas le forcer à être ami avec Malfoy, mais qu'il voulait juste que leur guerre prenne fin. Ainsi, ce serait plus agréable à vivre quand ils seraient dans la même pièce, sans avoir à se battre pour n'importe quelle raison. Drago avait écouté ce discours mais n'avait pas montré un très grand intérêt à vouloir faire sa part.

Et avec Harry, c'était impossible de lui expliquer sans que ce dernier ne pense qu'on voulait le forcer. Si au moins il acceptait de l'écouter, il aurait déjà fait le premier pas vers une possible trêve entre les deux, mais pour l'instant rien ne semblait possible, même avec l'aide de Lucius pour raisonner son fils. Enfin il espérait que Lucius interfère en sa faveur mais les chances qu'il le fasse étaient vraiment minces.


	8. information

**_Avis à tous_**

**_Vivi, je peut t'assurer que ce n'est en rien du plagia que j'ai fait car à l'origine c'est mon histoire que j'ai publier en premier sur skyblog puis j'ai décider de la publier sur . _**

**_ici je suis connu comme supwood et sur skyblog je suis connu sous darkfesse,_**

**_pour tout ceux qui dans le future lire cette histoire sur skyblog, ce qui est publier ici n'est pas du plagia, car je suis bien l'auteur de cette histoire_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre 8 :_**

- Tu iras chez les Malfoy, je veux que votre rivalité se termine rapidement. Mon but n'est pas de t'obliger à être ami avec Drago, mais juste de stopper cette hostilité inutile, fit Rogue.

- Je ne vais pas chez Malfoy ! Je refuse d'aller chez ce…, commença Harry.

Mais il se retrouva sur les genoux de son père qui avait deviné les derniers mots de sa phrase. Il lui baissa le pantalon et débuta la punition.

- Ce genre de langage n'est pas autorisé sous mon toit et encore moins dans la bouche d'un enfant de 12 ans, l'avertit Rogue.

Puis il donna les premiers coups sur les fesses de son fils qui tentait de se défaire de la poigne de son père. Mais deux claques bien puissantes sur chaque fesse le fit se calmer ne voulant pas que les autres soient aussi fortes.

- La prochaine fois que tu tentes de bouger, toute la punition sera avec cette force alors la meilleure chose est d'accepter en restant immobile, conseilla Rogue.

Et il reprit la punition. Dix minutes plus tard, Harry était en pleurs, suppliant pour que ça s'arrête. Rogue continua encore cinq minutes avant de faire assoir son fils sur ses genoux pour le calmer, lui frottant le dos pour l'apaiser après cette punition.

- Tu dois apprendre à faire attention à ton langage et à ce que tu veux dire sur les autres et surtout en face de qui tu le dis. En particulier en ma présence, dit Rogue.

- J'ai compris père, murmura Harry.

- Je l'espère. Je ne veux pas passer mon temps à te punir, j'ai d'autres choses à faire et toi, tu as tes études et tes devoirs sur lesquels il te faut te concentrer, fit Rogue.

- Mais je ne veux pas aller chez les Malfoy, je préfère aller chez les Weasley. Ils m'avaient invité à venir quelques jours avant la fin des classes, l'informa Harry.

- Tu iras mais en alternance avec chez les Malfoy et de cette façon vous pourrez mettre fin à votre guerre d'enfants et passer à autre chose, lança Rogue. Bien va à la douche puis au lit, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

- Je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de sympathiser avec Malfoy, cracha Harry.

- Tu finiras par le faire et ce jour-là, tu apprécieras d'avoir eu cette conversation, conclut Rogue.

Il l'embrassa sur la tête et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre le salon afin de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'enfant semblait vouloir résister à toute approche d'un adulte qui lui accordait trop d'attention, comme s'il ne savait pas comment réagir en la présence d'une figure d'autorité. Il semblait complètement perdu à l'idée que quelqu'un s'occupe vraiment de lui, comme s'il avait grandi sans amour.

Quand il alla se coucher Rogue décida de voir si Harry dormait vraiment ou faisait juste semblant. Dans la chambre il constata que l'enfant dormait profondément, preuve que les émotions de la journée l'avaient fatigué. Une fois dans sa propre chambre il alla se laver, puis il se coucha afin d'être en forme pour la journée suivante, sachant qu'un enfant en demandait beaucoup.

Le jour suivant Harry se réveilla à la même heure que d'habitude, s'habilla et descendit pour manger. Dans la cuisine Rogue était déjà installé, comme toujours.

- Ce matin je vais lire tes devoirs pour savoir s'ils sont satisfaisants ou pas. Pendant ce temps, tu vas faire une potion en suivant juste les étapes de fabrication. Sans aucune indication sur la couleur ou la texture, tu devras décrire ce que tu fais et les résultats à chaque changement et nouvelle étape. Puis une fois fini tu te corrigeras toi-même avec la recette originale, annonça Rogue.

- Bien père, fit Harry.

Harry finit de manger son repas et se leva pour aller chercher ses devoirs. Alors qu'il faisait dos à son père, il se sentit soulevé pour se retrouver quelques instants plus tard sur les genoux de son père. Ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tête.

- Toujours pas de lettre de Poudlard ? demanda Rogue.

- Non père, rien, répondit Harry.

- Si dans trois jours tu n'as rien, j'irai voir Albus. Les lettres arrivent en général fin juillet début août, dit Rogue.

Sentant que le jeune garçon était totalement crispé sur ses genoux, Rogue lui dit d'une voix calme :

- Tu n'as pas à être tendu tu sais ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu es mon fils maintenant et plus personne ne te toucheras pour te blesser, fit Rogue.

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise à chaque fois que Rogue le prenait sur lui et qu'il se montrait affectueux envers lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme semblait autant vouloir lui montrer son amour, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait plus à paniquer que désormais quelqu'un veillait sur lui. Que plus jamais il n'aurait à survivre seul dans un coin, que désormais il devait laisser un adulte décider à sa place.

- J'imagine que ta famille ne s'occupait pas de toi pour que tu sois aussi méfiant envers les adultes. Mais maintenant je suis là pour m'occuper de toi, prendre soin de toi et ce, malgré toutes les punitions que tu as. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner parce que tu es puni souvent, commença Rogue.

- Alors pourquoi me punir ? demanda Harry.

- Pour que tu comprennes que maintenant, tu as des limites à respecter et que si tu les franchis il y aura des conséquences. Ce qui à la longue te prouvera qu'un adulte s'occupe de toi par envie et non par obligation, répondit Rogue

- Vous n'allez jamais…, fit Harry.

- Non jamais, à part la fessée je ne te toucherai pas pour te faire mal. Tu es en sécurité dans cette maison, répéta Rogue.

Il garda Harry dans ses bras jusqu'au moment où il sentit l'enfant se détendre et se blottir un peu contre lui. À ce moment-là, Rogue sut qu'avec le temps il finirait par avoir la confiance de l'enfant, par l'emmener à se confier sur son passé et qu'en retour, le jeune garçon serait capable de faire confiance aux adultes. Pour l'instant ce n'était qu'un petit moment où il avait fini par se laisser aller mais c'était un début.

- Aller file chercher tes devoirs. Plus vite on commence, plus vite tu te plongeras dans les potions, ajouta Rogue.

Harry se leva et partit dans sa chambre pour ensuite prendre la direction de la salle de classe d'été. Il remit les devoirs à son père et commença la potion, espérant ne pas avoir à refaire ses devoirs, car il n'avait aucune envie de tout recommencer. Surtout qu'il s'était appliqué pour les faire. La potion finie, il dut attendre trente minutes en silence face au mur pour ne pas voir ce qui se passait.

Plus le temps passait plus Harry devenait nerveux à force d'attendre le verdict final de son père. Malgré tout il n'avait pas oublié la discussion de la veille et il avait décidé de rester fidèle à ses paroles, de ne pas être ami avec Malfoy et de tout faire pour passer tout son temps chez les Weasley. Après tout, il était ami avec cette famille alors pourquoi devrait-il être obligé de sympathiser avec d'autres personnes ?

- Bien c'est excellent, beaucoup mieux que ce que tu rendais pendant l'année. C'est ce type de travail qui est agréable à lire. Désormais c'est ce genre de choses que je veux lire pour tes devoirs pendant l'année scolaire, annonça Rogue.

- Bien père, murmura Harry.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapitre 9 : _**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés et Harry se levait toujours à la même heure pour le déjeuner, mais depuis la vérification de ses devoirs il avait toutes ses journées pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Il était vraiment libre de faire ce qu'il désirait du moment que ça respectait les règles de la maison. Il pouvait même aller se recoucher quelques heures s'il était trop fatigué à son réveil.

Ça faisait une semaine que sa fête était passée et Harry comptait les jours qui le séparaient de la visite de ses amis. Rogue avait accepté que le 20 août – quelques jours avant qu'il parte à Poudlard – Harry invite les Weasley pour la journée, car ils pourraient ainsi faire l'achat de leurs articles scolaires ensemble. Couché sur son lit, Harry se relaxait après les trois heures de potions qu'il avait eues comme punition pour avoir brisé une fiole de potion se trouvant au salon.

Harry se redressa aussitôt que son père entra dans sa chambre avec une boîte dans les mains. Il prit place sur le bord du lit et posa la boîte devant son fils.

- J'aurais voulu te l'offrir plus tôt mais ce n'était pas encore sûr, dit Rogue.

Mais avant de lui donner la boîte, il prit son fils sur lui et l'entoura de ses bras puis l'embrassa sur la tête. Trente minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Harry ne finisse par accepter cette étreinte et par se détendre un peu, à cet instant Rogue sut que c'était le moment de lui donner la boîte. De cette façon, ce fut comme une récompense pour lui avoir fait assez confiance pour se détendre.

Hésitant, le plus jeune ouvrit la boite pour y découvrir un petit chaton de couleur noir, gris et blanc.

- C'est pour moi ? demanda Harry, incertain de ce qu'il devait en penser.

- C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Au magasin il était blessé alors j'ai demandé à être informé s'ils parvenaient à le soigner. Comme j'étais intéressé pour l'acheter, ils m'ont prévenu ce matin qu'il était maintenant en pleine forme, une santé parfaite, répondit Rogue.

Doucement, Harry prit le chaton dans ses bras et le calla contre lui, tout en lui caressant le dos.

- Il est magnifique, merci père, lança Harry.

- C'est un chat presque unique dans le monde, on ne sait pas grand chose sur cette race, fit Rogue.

- Il est peut-être dangereux, dit Harry.

- Là il est bébé, le vendeur n'a jamais entendu parler d'une attaque faite par cette race n'y aucune autre race d'ailleurs. À moins que le chat ait défendu son maître contre un attaquant mais sinon rien, répondit Rogue.

- Il va pouvoir dormir avec moi dans mon lit ? demanda timidement Harry.

- Bien sûr, c'est ton chat désormais. Tu devras lui donner à boire et à manger, le brosser, le laver, jouer avec lui, dit Rogue. Mais le plus important sera de lui trouver rapidement un nom. Je vais te laisser à tes recherche, n'oublie pas le repas, ajouta Rogue.

Puis il quitta la pièce.

Harry se mit à réfléchir à un nom pour son chat. De nouveau étendu sur son lit il caressait la petite boule de poils qui s'était couchée sur lui. Tout en flattant son chat Harry finit par s'endormir et son nouveau compagnon, blotti sur son torse, dormait également. A l'heure du repas Rogue, dut monter car Harry ne semblait pas descendre. Ce fut dans cette position qu'il trouva son fils, doucement il s'approcha pour le réveiller en douceur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

- C'est l'heure de manger, répondit Rogue en l'embrassant sur le front.

Rogue ressortit de la pièce, suivi par Harry qui tenait toujours son chat contre lui de peur de le perdre. Il doutait un peu de savoir s'il allait vraiment pouvoir garder son chat ou si c'était un test pour lui enlever plus tard. Une fois qu'il serait attaché à son animal, le perdre serait terrible.

- Pourquoi m'avoir donné un animal ? interrogea Harry.

- J'ignorais quoi t'acheter pour ta fête et un hibou ce n'est pas toujours amusant, alors qu'un chat c'est plus de responsabilité, de priorité. Les hiboux peuvent survivre seuls dans la nature sans l'aide de personne même s'ils sont élevés par nous, alors qu'un chat aura plus de difficultés. Plus de la moitié des chats finissent par mourir s'ils sont seuls, surtout qu'en général les sorciers vivent proches d'une forêt. Un endroit peu accueillant pour ce genre d'animal, répondit Rogue.

- Alors vous n'allez pas me l'enlever si je suis désobéissant ? murmura Harry.

- Non jamais je ne ferais ça, c'est beaucoup plus amusant d'user de la fessée pour te punir, lança Rogue. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire mal en t'offrant ce chat, il est bel et bien à toi pour toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive tu en seras toujours responsable, ajouta Rogue.

Rogue se retourna pour faire face à Harry puis il l'attira dans ses bras en lui frottant le dos. Soulagé Harry ferma les yeux heureux de savoir qu'on ne lui enlèverait jamais son nouveau compagnon.

- Maintenant que cette horrible pensée est sortie de ta tête, on va pouvoir aller manger. Surtout que tu as le grand ménage de ta chambre à faire avant de te coucher sinon tes amis ne viendront pas demain, déclara Rogue.

- QUOI ?! Mais c'est injuste ! C'est le seul moment avant le retour à l'école où je pourrai les voir et discuter avec eux sans être dérangé par le reste des enfants Weasley ! s'exclama Harry.

- Ça fait trois jours pourtant que je te le dis. Tu devais tout ramasser et tu n'as rien fait alors tu devais savoir que tu finirais par en subir les conséquences. En plus, tu oublies les quelques jours où tu seras avec tes amis pendant la dernière semaine, fit Rogue.

- C'est pour ça que vous n'avez rien dit ! Attendre la dernière minute pour annuler ma journée avec mes amis c'est monstrueux ! s'écria Harry.

Rogue soupira, Harry semblait réagir trop fortement à l'idée de ne pas voir ses amis le lendemain. Comme s'il avait l'impression d'être trahi encore une fois par un adulte, mais pourtant ce n'était pas le cas car il l'avait effectivement averti pendant trois jours et qu'il n'avait rien fait. C'était le moment de lui faire comprendre que son inactivité des trois jours passés devait prendre fin immédiatement sinon il ne verrait pas ses amis.

Quand Harry entra dans la salle à manger il avait les larmes aux yeux et les fesses endolories. Rogue lui, avait un sourire satisfait. L'enfant semblait réaliser la portée de ses paroles : il avait trop paressé pour le rangement de sa chambre et maintenant, il risquait d'en payer le prix avec l'annulation de sa journée avec ses amis à moins de tout ranger.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Voile le chapitre 10, dans les semaines à venir les autres chapitres seront corriger et remplacer_**

**_Chapitre 10 :_**

Vers 9h Harry, était assis au salon à attendre l'arrivée de ses amis, malgré leur venue par la porte principale. Quelques instants plus tard, Rogue pénétra dans le salon, suivi par les amis d'Harry.

- Salut Ron, bonjour Hermione, fit Harry.

Les deux autres jeunes sorciers lui répondirent respectivement par un signe de main et un sourire.

- Si vous sortez dehors, la limite est la lisière de la forêt. Vous risquez de vous perdre si vous osez y pénétrer, avertit Rogue avant de quitter la pièce.

- Tu nous montre ta chambre ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est par ici, dit Harry en prenant les devants pour les guider.

Tout le long du chemin, il fit brièvement visiter les pièces qu'ils passaient et les informa également de l'heure des repas pour la journée. Devant sa chambre, il hésita quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'y entrer le premier.

- Y'a pas que les vêtements ! S'exclama Ron. Je suis sûr que la salle commune des serpentards doit être identique à ta chambre !

- Je sais, mais y'a pire encore que les couleurs, marmonna Harry.

_Flash Back_

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis qu'il s'était fait adopter par Rogue et il avait encore du mal à accepter la situation.

- En ce qui concerne l'école, comme tu as été adopté désormais les professeurs s'adresseront à toi en disant Mr Rogue, débuta Rogue.

- Non je suis un Potter ! s'écria Harry.

- Tu le resteras, mais ton nom officiel depuis l'adoption est Harry James Potter Rogue et c'est le dernier nom qui est utilisé, fit Rogue.

Harry fit une moue renfrognée mais s'abstint de protester davantage sous le noir regard de son père.

- Sache en outre que le fait que je sois devenu ton père me donne un droit de regard sur tous tes résultats scolaire ainsi que le droit de te punir en conséquence. Je m'attends à ce que tu obtiennes une moyenne de E.E. dans toute tes matières jusqu'à la fin de tes études. De plus, je peux intervenir si tu es puni par un autre professeur et te punir moi-même, poursuivit Rogue.

- Non c'est de l'abus de pouvoir, s'horrifia Harry.

- Si tu venais à avoir des notes n'atteignant pas le E.E. je me devrais de surveiller tes études et d'instaurer un horaire quotidien de travail sous ma supervision jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement, continua Rogue sans prêter attention à l'expression de plus en plus atterrée de son fils.

Harry était loin de penser que cette histoire d'adoption pouvait à ce point empirer, mais plus le temps passait et plus il perdait de liberté. Le plus dur serait d'avoir ces notes car il n'avait jamais eu le besoin d'être parmi les meilleurs. Si un jour il avait ressenti l'envie de s'accomplir dans ses études, cela avait été rapidement tué dans l'œuf par son oncle qui refusait de le voir obtenir des résultats meilleurs que son cousin. Il pouvait avoir de bonnes notes de temps en temps mais il n'avait pas de constance et ça serait le plus dur.

_Fin Flash Back_

- Tu vas devoir vraiment étudier cette année, dit Hermione avec une expression soucieuse.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je vais peut-être arrêter le Quidditch, dit Harry en soupirant.

- Tu ne peux pas ! Tu es le meilleur on risque de perdre et de se faire humilier, tu dois rester dans l'équipe ! s'exclama Ron, rouge d'indignation.

- Si je veux de bonnes notes, il faut que j'augmente mes heures d'études sinon je serai obligé d'étudier sous la supervision de Rogue. Peut-être – je dis bien _peut-être_ – que je n'aurai pas le choix… même si je ne veux pas abandonner, avoua Harry d'un air dépité.

Ron tenta de le convaincre de changer d'idée mais rien à faire, Harry ne voulait pas revenir sur sa décision. Perdant patience, Ron finit par donner un coup de poing à Harry en plein visage, le faisant tomber au sol. Harry se releva et répliqua à son tour et une bataille commença. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas les stopper, Hermione partit chercher Rogue pour qu'il y mette un terme.

Ce ne fut pas très long avant que ce dernier n'arrive et sépare les deux jeunes en plein échange de coups violents. Harry se retrouva jeté sur son lit alors que Ron lui, était retenu d'une poigne de fer par Rogue qui ne semblait pas content du tout.

- Il faut croire que je ne peux pas vous laisser ensemble plus de cinq minutes sans qu'une bataille n'éclate ! Dans ce cas Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, vous allez devoir repartir immédiatement. Je n'ai pas la patience de surveiller des gamins pour les empêcher de se battre comme des chiffonniers. Quant à toi Harry, tu ne sors pas de ce lit tant que je ne suis pas revenu, annonça Rogue d'une vois cinglante.

Puis il sortit juste derrière Ron et Hermione. Harry se doutait déjà de ce qui allait se passer au retour de son père. Lorsque Rogue revint vingt minutes plus tard, il lui annonça qu'il ne verrait pas Weasley et compagnie pendant la dernière semaine de l'été, puis il l'envoya prendre la douche. Ne voulant pas aggraver plus la situation Harry se dépêcha d'y aller sans perdre de temps.

Alors qu'il venait de sortir de la douche son père entra dans la salle de bain et il se retrouva juste avec son haut de pyjama et le corps encore mouillé. Rapidement, il se trouva à plat ventre sur les genoux de son père et il l'entendit murmurer quelques mots avant de sentir la pointe de la baguette sur ses fesses.

-Bien, le sort va amplifier la douleur, surtout que tu es encore mouillé, expliqua Rogue.

Puis il commença la punition, frappant bien fort à l'endroit le plus sensible des fesses, là où l'on s'assoit. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'Harry ne se mette à pleurer et a supplier son père d'arrêter, mais ce dernier l'ignorait se concentrant sur la punition qu'il donnait. Vingt minutes plus tard, il fit apparaître le bas de pyjama et coucha Harry sur le ventre, puis il le borda.

- Tu passeras le reste de la journée couché dans ton lit et les jours à venir aussi jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement. Ton comportement était vraiment décevant, annonça Rogue.

- Suis….désolé, sanglota Harry.

- Oui, tu as intérêt à l'être, surtout avec le comportement que tu as eu. Se battre n'est pas une solution et encore moins sous mon toit. Tu m'as déçu Harry. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à de tels extrémités avec un ami, fit Rogue sur un ton grave.

Et il quitta la pièce alors qu'Harry pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes, sanglotant et tremblant.


	12. Chapter 11

**__**Voici un nouveau groupe de chapitre corriger, du 11 au 19, laissez moi savoir ce que vous en pensez avec ces améliorations

**_Chapitre 11 : _**

Durant tout le reste de la journée Rogue ne parla pas à Harry, ne lui apportant que son repas du midi et du soir. Ce fut seulement au matin suivant que Rogue recommença à lui adresser la parole.

- Va prendre une douche et change de pyjama, ordonna Rogue.

Chaque mouvement était encore douloureux pour Harry, la fessée ayant été de loin la plus douloureuse reçue depuis le début des vacances. Quinze minutes plus tard, il ressortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un pyjama vert et argent.

- Approche, dit Rogue.

Lentement Harry s'approcha, Rogue le fit se retourner et baissa son bas de pyjama pour examiner l'état de ses fesses.

- Le sort permet de garder les fesses à vif pendant quelques jours astreignant le fautif à vraiment méditer sur son mauvais comportement. J'espère que plus jamais tu ne te battras contre quelqu'un d'autre sinon tu goûteras à nouveau à cette fessée. Suis-je clair ? demanda Rogue d'une voix tranchante comme un couperet.

- Oui père, très clair, répondit Harry d'une voix faible.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent. Trois longs jours passés à rester couché sur le ventre dans son lit avec rien d'autre à faire que d'écouter l'horloge tiquer à chaque seconde. Au quatrième c'était le départ pour Poudlard car son père devait se concentrer sur la finalisation de ses plans de cours pour l'année scolaire à venir.

- Avant d'aller à Poudlard, je vais te déposer chez Lucius pour la journée. Je serai de retour pour le repas du soir, annonça Rogue.

- Non je refuse d'y aller, lança Harry.

Rogue laissa Harry protester et l'entraîna dans le Hall d'où ils transplanèrent pour le manoir Malfoy. Ce ne fut pas très long avant que Lucius ne vienne ouvrir la porte.

- Bien vous êtes à l'heure. Severus tu vas rester quelques minutes ? demanda Lucius.

- Non mais je serai là pour le souper. Je dois ranger nos affaires avant de me mettre au travail, répondit Rogue qui venait de faire entrer Harry dans le Hall.

- Très bien, dans ce cas je ne te retiens pas plus que ça, fit Lucius.

- Quant à toi, fait attention à ton comportement. Au revoir, dit Rogue avant de partir d'un pas vif qui fit claquer les pans de sa cape.

Une fois la porte fermée, Lucius se tourna vers son invité.

- Je vais te conduire à mon fils en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de conflit entre vous, déclara Lucius.

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry se retrouva dans la chambre de Malfoy junior.

- Ici c'est chez moi alors tu as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis sinon je vais tout raconter à mon parrain, proclama Drago d'une voix impérieuse.

- Je ne suis pas ton domestique alors crève, rétorqua Harry avec hargne.

- Fait attention tu vas avoir des ennuis, dit Drago avec un ravissement non dissimulé à cette idée.

Mais le petit brun ressortit tout de même de la pièce, n'ayant pas l'intention de rester en présence de l'héritier Malfoy une seconde de plus. Après dix minutes à marcher dans les couloirs, il finit par se retrouver dans le Hall d'entrée. Il alla s'asseoir dans un coin en soupirant de lassitude et y resta, ne voulant pas sympathiser avec cette famille exécrable. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ce fut Lucius en personne qui se posta devant le jeune garçon.

- Mr Rogue, mon fils m'a dit que vous refusiez de jouer avec lui, dit Lucius sur un ton à mi-chemin entre agacement et désapprobation.

- Premièrement, jouer c'est stupide et deuxièmement, votre fils – à la seconde où j'ai mis le pied dans sa chambre - voulait que je lui obéisse comme un domestique. Alors je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner dans la même pièce que lui, dit Harry avec un air d'assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir au fond de lui.

Lucius tenta à plusieurs reprises d'emmener son invité à retourner auprès de son fils mais sans aucun résultat. Harry ignora l'homme pendant le reste de la matinée. Ce fut à l'heure du déjeuner qu'Harry vit Lucius ouvrir la porte sur un Rogue qui ne semblait pas du tout ravi. Après avoir salué son ami, il demanda à être seul en présence de son fils, sur quoi Lucius lui indiqua la porte la plus proche.

À peine dans la pièce qu'Harry réalisa que les Malfoy avaient été se plaindre à son père à cause de son comportement.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi désagréable, je suis vraiment déçu de toi. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de passer du temps avec Drago mais pour toi on dirait que le mot « effort » ne veut rien dire, commença Rogue.

Harry préféra ne rien dire, sachant très bien que son père ne le croirait pas s'il lui disait la vérité. Alors à quoi bon tenter de lui expliquer si à la fin personne n'allait prendre son partie ? Tout ce qu'il y gagnerait, ce serait de faire encore plus passer Drago pour la pauvre victime et lui pour le méchant qui ne voulait pas faire d'effort pour stopper leur guerre. Il n'écouta pas vraiment son père parler, sachant que c'était inutile étant donné que tout était faux.

- Cet après-midi tu seras obligé de sympathiser avec Drago et je ne veux pas attendre dire que tu t'es de nouveau isolé comme un garçon mal élevé, ajouta Rogue.

- Très bien père, je vais aller faire le chienchien devant Malfoy si c'est ce que vous voulez, dit Harry laconiquement.

Rogue soupira. Il avait espéré ne pas avoir à punir son fils chez son ami mais à en juger par le comportement de ce dernier, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas attendre le soir et leur retour à Poudlard pour le punir sinon il risquerait d'avoir la même attitude rebelle durant le reste de la journée. Fixant son fils droit dans les yeux, il savait que la fessée serait sa seule solution et que la discussion ne fonctionnerait pas.

- J'aurais préféré ne pas à avoir à faire ça ici, soupira Rogue.

Harry se mit à reculer, ne voulant pas être puni dans ce château alors que les Malfoy pouvaient se trouver derrière la porte. Il tenta de résister quand son père s'approcha de lui, mais comme il était juste un enfant dont la force était bien faible comparée à celle d'un adulte, Harry ne put rien faire contre l'homme. Alors il finit par se retrouver sur les genoux de son père qui le retenait fermement d'une main.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12:**_

À plat ventre, Harry suppliait déjà son père de ne pas lui donner la fessée, pas chez les Malfoy.

- J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à le faire mais ton comportement doit être corrigé rapidement, sinon tu risquerais de recommencer, fit Rogue.

- Non père, supplia piteusement Harry.

Mais le premier coup tomba fortement, faisant pousser un gémissement de douleur à Harry qui n'avait pas prévue qu'il punisse aussi fort. Pour une fois, Harry ne se débattait pas pour se sauver de la punition, en fait il voulait que ça finisse au plus vite pour que personne ne le voie dans cette position. Au bout de la trentième claque Harry se retrouva debout devant son père, baissant la tête face au noir regard de l'homme.

- Je veux que tu me dises à voix haute pourquoi j'ai été obligé de te punir, ordonna Rogue.

Harry déglutit. En fait, il ne voulait pas le dire car ce serait admettre le mauvais comportement dont il était accusé.

- J'attends, chaque minute te vaudra cinq claques supplémentaires, ajouta Rogue.

- J'ai refusé de jouer avec Drago, je me suis mal comporté, énuméra Harry.

- Tu oublies grossier et impoli envers Lucius. Si jamais – quand je reviens te chercher ce soir – j'entends encore une seule fois que tu as été désagréable, la fessée de ce midi te paraîtra juste un petit désagrément en comparaison de celle que tu recevras. Je me fais bien comprendre Harry ? demanda Rogue d'une voix autoritaire.

- Oui père, fit Harry.

- Bien, allons manger nous avons assez fait attendre nos hôte comme ça, conclut Rogue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis dans la salle à manger et un bol de soupe venait d'apparaître devant chacun des convives. Malgré que la soupe fût excellente, Harry n'en mangea que la moitié, sachant qu'il y aurait encore le plat principal et le dessert et qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit. Rogue ne dit rien car il savait que son fils n'avait pas un appétit énorme et il appréciait les efforts qu'il semblait faire pour manger une quantité acceptable.

Mais quand arriva le plat de résistance, Harry ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'entamer comme le faisaient les autres.

- Harry, qu'attends-tu pour manger ? demanda Rogue.

- Rien père, murmura Harry.

Malgré tout, Harry ne fit aucun mouvement en direction de l'assiette. Voyant que son fils ne semblait pas enclin à obéir il sortit de la salle avec ce dernier après s'être excusé auprès de Lucius.

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? demanda Rogue.

- Je ne supporte pas tout ce qui est poisson et fruits de mer, à chaque fois je suis malade pendant deux ou trois jours, répondit Harry.

- Comment savoir si c'est vrai ? s'exclama Rogue à bout de patience.

- Demandez à Mrs Pomfresh, elle m'a souvent soigné et c'est même elle qui en a conclu que je faisais une réaction allergique à tous les produits de la mer, tenta d'expliquer Harry.

- Très bien, je laisse passer pour cette fois. Mais si ton histoire s'avérait fausse, tu auras des ennuis jeune homme, l'avertit Rogue.

De retour dans la salle à manger, Rogue expliqua la situation à Lucius qui ordonna à un elfe d'apporter une assiette de poulet. Tranquillement Harry mangea son assiette, espérant pouvoir repartir du manoir Malfoy pour retourner à Poudlard et ne plus revenir dans ce sinistre endroit. Mais connaissant son père, il savait qu'il serait obligé d'y rester et d'y passer ses journées comme prévu.

Le repas prit fin trente minutes plus tard et Harry se retrouva seul dans le hall en compagnie de son père.

- Gare à toi si ton comportement n'est pas satisfaisant, le prévint Rogue.

- Je veux rentrer, murmura faiblement Harry.

- On se revoit ce soir, ajouta Rogue en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu son fils.

Harry baissa la tête, complètement démoralisé de devoir rester dans ce manoir tout le reste de la journée. Puis il entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui.

- Aller Potter, soit un bon garçon et suis moi, on va aller jouer ensemble, fit Malfoy de sa voix impérieuse qui agaçait tant le petit brun.

Sachant ce qu'il risquait s'il ne se montrait pas coopératif, Harry suivit Malfoy fils. Après avoir parcouru quelques couloirs, il finit par remarquer que Malfoy le conduisait vers les cachots du manoir.

- Pourquoi le sous-sol ? demanda Harry bien peu rassuré.

- Je connais un jeu très amusant et je suis sûr que tu vas adorer, répondit Malfoy.

Devant une porte, Malfoy poussa Harry à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

- La bonne vielle salle de torture, on en trouve dans tout bon manoir de famille de sang pur. Maintenant recule vers le fond, ordonna Malfoy.

Plus Malfoy approchait plus Harry reculait rapidement ne voulant pas que Malfoy ne l'approche de trop près. Tout juste après que son dos avait touché le mur, des chaînes s'entourèrent autour de ses chevilles pour le retenir.

- Malfoy détache-moi, ordonna Harry d'une voix trahissant légèrement son angoisse.

- Tu rêves ! Maintenant je vais pouvoir être tranquille une bonne partie de l'après-midi, lança Malfoy.

Et il quitta la pièce en laissant Harry seul dans ce cachot sombre et humide sans plus lui adresser un mot.


	14. Chapter 13

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il s'était fait coincer dans ce cachot et à force de tirer sur la chaîne il s'était blessé. Sans prévenir la porte s'ouvrit sur Malfoy père et fils.

- Voyez père, il ne m'a pas écouté, fit Drago.

- En effet, il semblerait que Potter ne soit pas capable de comprendre que le sous-sol est interdit. C'est votre père qui ne sera pas content de votre comportement, lança Lucius.

- Mais c'est faux ! C'est votre fils qui…, tenta vainement d'expliquer Harry.

- Suffit ! N'accusez pas mon fils alors que c'est entièrement de votre faute, coupa froidement Lucius.

En un coup de baguette, Harry se trouva libéré et entraîné par Lucius vers le hall du manoir, puis vers le grand salon où il se retrouva assis sur l'un des divans.

- Maintenant restez tranquille le temps que l'on vous soigne et ensuite vous serez consigné à ce divan pour le reste de la journée avec un elfe qui s'assurera que vous respectez cet ordre, annonça Lucius.

Sa cheville soignée, Harry se retrouva seul dans la salle sous la supervision d'un elfe de maison. À chaque fois qu'il voulut se lever l'elfe lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas le droit de bouger de ce divan et qu'il devait attendre le retour de son père pour avoir l'autorisation de se lever. Assis à ne rien faire, Harry trouva le temps long, surtout qu'il était dans cette situation à cause de Malfoy junior.

Vers 18h00 il vit son père entrer dans le salon et il ne semblait pas très heureux de le trouver dans cette pièce. Sans la moindre parole il prit le bras de son fils et l'entraîna à l'extérieur avant de saluer Lucius et sa famille, puis il transplana à la limite du domaine de Poudlard. Une fois dans l'appartement, Harry se retrouva allonger sur le dos dans son lit avec seulement son boxer comme vêtement.

Rogue était en train d'examiner sa cheville puis le força à boire une potion qui était de couleur vert-rouge.

- Lucius m'a dit que tu étais parti explorer son château seul, malgré les avertissements de son fils. Mais je ne pense pas que tu aies vraiment pensé par toi-même à explorer ce château sans personne. De plus j'ai pu voir un sourire moqueur sur le visage de Drago quand son père m'expliquait la situation, déclara Rogue.

- Alors vous n'allez pas croire les paroles de Mr Malfoy ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

- Je veux bien croire ton refus du matin, mais l'histoire de cet après-midi n'est pas crédible, répondit Rogue.

Puis il alla prendre un pyjama vert et argent avec quelques motifs de serpent et le tendit à son fils.

- Va prendre une douche, on mangera à l'appartement ce soir, annonça Rogue.

- Mais vous aller prévenir Mr Malfoy pour qu'il punisse son fils, n'est-ce pas ? Il a menti et m'a enfermé pendant des heures, fit Harry.

- Même si je le faisais, ça ne donnerait rien. Lucius ne voudra pas croire ta version des faits et soutiendra que son fils a raison. Tu seras toujours le vilain garçon qui veut tenter de faire punir son fils alors ça ne sert à rien de perdre du temps à discuter expliqua Rogue.

- Mais c'est injuste ! s'exclama Harry d'une voix outrée.

- Possible, mais c'est ainsi. Maintenant, la douche, insista Rogue.

Harry se leva du lit et prit le pyjama avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Rogue fit venir le repas au salon. Assuré de la chaleur des plats il retourna à la chambre de son fils pour le voir sortir à l'instant de la salle de bain.

- Un problème ? questionna Rogue en avisant l'air renfrogné de son fils.

- Non père aucun, répondit Harry.

- Bien, allons manger dans ce cas, conclut Rogue avec satisfaction.

Dans la salle à manger.

- Je peux déjà imaginer que si tu retournes, chez Mr Malfoy ce genre d'incidents va se répéter à chaque fois. Dans ce cas tu resteras ici mais tu devras étudier là où je pourrai te surveiller, déclara Rogue.

- Toute la journée à étudier ? Mais c'est trop ! se plaignit Harry.

- On verra le moment venu, mais je t'assure que tu étudieras au moins toute une demi journée et pour le reste du temps on verra si ton travail à été satisfaisant, fit Rogue.

Harry mangea son repas mais tout avait un arrière-goût bien amer. Malgré qu'il n'ait plus à aller chez Malfoy, l'idée d'étudier pendant des heures ne le réjouissait pas. Le dessert avalé par tout le monde, Harry se leva pour retourner à sa chambre. Il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'il fut interpelé par son père :

- Harry reviens ici, nous devons discuter de certaines choses. Approche-toi, annonça Rogue.

Sachant que la discussion ne serait pas évitée, il alla rejoindre son père ne voulant pas lui faire perdre patience. Alors qu'il allait prendre place à côté de lui il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le bras et il se retrouva assis sur les genoux de son père. Ce dernier l'entoura ensuite de ses bras.

- Je ne t'en ai pas parlé au début de l'été car notre relation n'était pas très facile mais aujourd'hui je pense que c'est différent. Avec Pomfresh et Albus, nous avons remarqué que tu portais des marques sur ton dos et ton torse, comme si quelqu'un t'avait frappé. Peu importe qui a fait ça, rien ne sera tenté contre la ou les personne(s) si tu ne te sens pas prêt à le faire, commença Rogue.

- Je n'ai jamais été frappé ! s'exclama Harry en tentant de se soustraire aux bras de son père.

- Harry, tu resteras avec moi dans ce salon et dans cette position tant et aussi longtemps que tu ne m'auras pas dit la vérité. Et ce même s'il faut passer les derniers jours de vacances sur ce canapé. Garder ce genre de choses à l'intérieur de soi n'est pas bon et un jour tu vas finir par craquer et là, ça risque d'être dangereux pour toi et ceux qui t'entourent, continua Rogue.

- Vous jurez de ne rien faire contre le responsable ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, c'est promis, répondit Rogue.

Harry respira un bon coup avant de se décider à parler.

- C'est mon oncle qui me frappait quand ma tante et mon cousin s'absentaient quelques jours pour rendre visites à des amis éloignés. Quand il me frappait, c'était parce qu'il était soûl et avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à boire pour se détendre, ce n'est arrivé qu'une dizaine de fois dans toute mon enfance. Il commençait à me frapper en me disant que je méritais cette punition mais au bout de cinq minutes, il s'écroulait endormi sur le plancher, raconta Harry.

- Tu me promets qu'il ne t'a pas touché plus souvent ? questionna Rogue.

- Oui père. Tante Pétunia n'est pas au courant de cette histoire, oncle Vernon disait que ça devait rester notre secret et que de toute façon, il n'attendrait pas d'être ivre pour me punir si je venais à le révéler, répondit Harry.

Rogue raffermit sa prise sur son fils et l'embrassa sur la tête, se disant qu'au moins il n'avait été battu que rarement et jamais longtemps. Malgré cela, ce geste restait inacceptable et cela avait suffit pour que l'enfant soit méfiant et réservé face à un adulte. Mais au moins, ça ne semblait pas aussi horrible qu'il l'avait supposé avec Albus au début des vacances scolaires.


	15. Chapter 14

_**C**__**hapitre 14**_

Vers 22h, Rogu_**:**_e alla voir son fils pour lui dire qu'il était l'heure de dormir car il était assez tard. Il le trouva à moitié endormi dans son lit en train de lire un livre de quidditch sur les meilleures équipes du monde.

- Allez mon grand, il est tard, annonça Rogue.

Rogue s'approcha du lit et prit Harry dans ses bras, constatant que son poids n'était toujours pas suffisant pour son âge. Il quitta ensuite la pièce pour rejoindre sa propre chambre avec son fils serré contre lui. Il l'installa précautionneusement sous les couvertures avant d'aller se préparer à son tour en enfilant un pantalon léger pour dormir. Enfin, il se glissa dans son lit tout en attirant son fils contre lui.

- Je veux retourner dans ma chambre, marmonna Harry d'une voix à peine alerte tellement le sommeil commençait à l'envahir.

- Non, cette nuit tu dors avec moi et pas de discussion, ordonna Rogue sur un ton presque doux.

Harry grommela quelques mots inintelligibles mais ne contesta pas de vive voix les directives de son père. Bien installé, Rogue ferma les yeux pour tenter de dormir malgré qu'il pût sentir son fils gigoter pour s'éloigner. Une heure plus tard, Rogue remarqua que le petit brun s'était enfin endormi et lui-même ne tarda pas à en faire autant.

Alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir tout juste plongé dans un sommeil profond, Rogue sentit subitement l'enfant se débattre comme un fou. Réveillé, il constata que son fils dormait toujours mais semblait plongé dans un cauchemar effrayant.

Rapidement il réveilla l'enfant en le secouant gentiment.

- Du calme, dit-il sur un ton apaisant. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Tu es en sécurité, murmura-t-il en serrant le plus jeune contre lui.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, Rogue berça son fils en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes pour le calmer. Harry finit par se blottir contre son père, cherchant protection et sécurité pour être rassuré. Déboussolé et confus par son cauchemar, Harry s'était inconsciemment accroché au chandail de son père. Rogue se recoucha en essayant de perturber le moins possible son petit protégé qu'il calla bien confortablement contre lui, le sentant toujours tremblotant et fébrile.

Cela prit bien trois-quarts d'heure avant qu'Harry ne finisse par se rendormir, épuisé par son cauchemar et sa crise de larmes. Le temps s'écoula ensuite tranquillement jusqu'au matin, sans aucune autre perturbation laissant ainsi le père et le fils profiter des dernières heures de sommeil de cette nuit qui fut bien agitée. Le silence de la nuit demeura inébranlable, comme pour respecter le repos des deux sorciers après ces instants éprouvants.

Vers 8h, Harry se réveilla tranquillement mais rapidement il se sentit retenu par quelqu'un et réalisa qu'il était même couché contre cette personne.

- Tout va bien Harry, après notre discussion je me doutais que tu aurais un cauchemar alors je t'ai couché avec moi. Au milieu de la nuit tu as en effet été victime d'un mauvais rêve, expliqua Rogue.

- Je peux aller m'habiller ? demanda Harry d'une voix gênée, rougissant de honte à l'idée d'avoir dû être rassuré par son père comme un petit enfant.

- Vas-y, répondit simplement Rogue.

Une fois son fils sorti de sa chambre, le maître des potions en profita pour s'habiller lui aussi avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger et de commander le petit-déjeuner.

Quelques temps plus tard, lorsque le repas avait été bien entamé, Rogue décida de mettre fin au silence.

- Tu sais qu'on pourrait porter plainte contre ton oncle pour ce qu'il t'a fait ? Amorça Rogue d'une voix détachée. Tu en portes encore les marques, ça fait une preuve solide, continua-t-il en essayant par son calme de minimiser au maximum la lourde implication de ses paroles.

- Non, pas la peine. De toute façon je n'y retournerai plus, dit Harry qui s'était immédiatement tendu comme un arc.

- Peut-être, mais ce genre de gestes ne doit pas rester impuni selon la loi, poursuivit Rogue.

- Alors je nierai tout, personne ne va vous croire ! s'exclama Harry dont le cœur s'était emballé en réalisant que son père n'avait pas l'intention de laisser couler cette affaire.

- Nous sommes trois à avoir vu ces marques et dans ce genre de situations, une potion de vérité peut s'avérer nécessaire. Dans ce cas, tu ne pourras pas mentir, expliqua Rogue en fronçant les sourcils devant l'intransigeance de son fils.

- Si vous le dénoncez, je vais faire croire que vous me battez également et que vous encouragez votre filleul à m'enfermer dans les cachots ! lança Harry avec conviction.

- Ça ne sera pas crédible pour un juge. Personne ne va te croire, surtout qu'il n'y a aucune trace et que je ne t'ai jamais battu. La fessée est depuis toujours utilisée par les grandes familles de sorciers. La simple humiliation d'être corrigé les fesses à l'air décourage plus d'un enfant à recommencer, expliqua Rogue.

Harry serra les poings et baissa la tête, frustré que Rogue veuille absolument condamner son oncle. Il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit apprenne cette histoire, ce d'autant plus que les fuites pouvaient être nombreuses et que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps pour que tout le monde sorcier sache la vérité. Il se leva de table et retourna dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas rester avec celui qui allait lui gâcher la vie à jamais.

Rogue soupira de lassitude. Il devait faire comprendre à son fils que son oncle devait être jugé, surtout qu'Albus avait déjà engagé les démarches. Plus il attendait, plus la peine serait légère pour son oncle, mais Harry ne semblait ni le réaliser, ni vouloir accepter la situation. Il ne pourrait pas éternellement repousser à plus tard les accusations car il était temps que la page soit tournée.

Il envoya une lettre au directeur pour l'informer que son approche de ce matin n'avait pas fonctionné et qu'il le contacterait pour le mettre au courant à chaque tentative pour pousser son fils à dénoncer son oncle. Il l'avertit également que – de toute évidence – la chose ne serait pas facile à faire. L'enfant semblait vraiment borné et campé sur son idée de ne rien faire et ça devenait malsain.

Rogue se résigna à abandonner pour l'instant et se résolut à tenter plus tard dans la journée de reparler de cette histoire. Plus vite ce serait réglé, plus vite la page serait tournée et ce pour toujours. Le plus important était que son oncle paye pour les crimes qu'il avait commis à l'encontre d'un enfant. Il était impératif qu'il soit jugé coupable pour maltraitance sur enfant et qu'il finisse en prison pour plusieurs années.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Chapitre 15:_**

C'était le premier septembre et Harry se trouvait dans l'un des nombreux compartiments du Poudlard Express. Son père n'avait pas voulu qu'il traîne toute la journée dans l'école car les préparatifs pour accueillir les élèves demandaient beaucoup de temps et d'implication de la part de tous les membres du personnel, lui y compris. Ne souhaitant pas laisser son fils livré à lui-même, Rogue l'avait déposé à 10h à la gare, insistant sur le fait que comme il était un élève, il se devait de prendre le train.

Le jeune sorcier s'installa aussi confortablement que possible et se mit à observer ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du train. Il était amusant de voir le chaos causé par tous les élèves qui devaient se dépêcher d'embarquer. Vingt minutes après le départ du train, les frères Weasley entrèrent dans son compartiment.

- Alors comme ça on quitte l'équipe ? demanda Fred d'entrée de jeu, sans même prendre la peine de saluer Harry.

Ce dernier soupira. De toute évidence, Ron n'avait pas perdu de temps pour répandre la nouvelle dans sa famille après son passage plus que bref au Manoir Rogue.

- Non, j'ai dit que c'était _possible_ que je le fasse si cela s'avérait inévitable, expliqua Harry. Rogue veut que j'aie des notes allant du E.E. au O toute l'année. Non seulement aux devoirs, mais aussi aux évaluations et à tous les examens. Si les études venaient à me prendre trop de temps, ça serait une éventualité à prévoir mais Ron ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer, dit Harry qui sentait déjà sa patience s'effriter.

- Mais tout de même, envisager de quitter l'équipe c'est presque de la trahison envers nous. C'est comme si tu passais à l'ennemi, lança George alors que son frère hochait de la tête avec conviction pour signifier qu'il était d'accord.

Harry fronça les sourcils, agacé de constater que ses amis ne comprenaient pas la situation délicate dans laquelle il se retrouvait.

- Vous pensez que c'est plus sage de tenter d'affronter Rogue ? demanda-t-il sur un ton sarcastique. Il n'est pas votre tuteur alors à part enlever des points et vous mettre en retenue, il ne peut rien vous faire d'autre. Mais moi il m'a adopté et a donc tout pouvoir sur moi, rétorqua sèchement Harry.

- Vu de cette manière, c'est clair qu'il vaut mieux ne pas le provoquer, concéda Fred en grimaçant de sympathie. Mais ça serait dommage que tu quittes l'équipe juste pour satisfaire les exigences de ton père. Le reste des Gryffondors va penser qu'il fait ça pour avantager sa maison en mettant hors course le meilleur attrapeur, continua le rouquin.

- Je sais mais de toute façon je reste dans l'équipe pour l'instant, alors ce n'est pas la peine d'envisager tout de suite le pire. Par contre, il faudrait peut-être essayer de trouver un autre attrapeur juste au cas où, pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu, proposa Harry.

- On va rapporter ce que tu nous as dit aux autres en espérant les calmer, mais on ne promet rien, dit George en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Par contre, de ton côté tu vas devoir prouver que tu restes bel et bien dans l'équipe en participant toujours aux entraînements, ajouta Fred.

- Je ne peux pas vous garantir ça mais je vais tout faire pour, assura Harry.

- C'est mieux que rien, marmonna Fred.

Harry se retrouva seul dans le compartiment, ne sachant pas s'il devait aller à la recherche de ses amis ou non. Finalement il préféra rester là où il était en espérant que ses amis le trouveraient. Il ne voulait pas risquer de mettre le nez dans le couloir et de tomber sur des Serpentards ou pire, sur Malfoy… surtout après le coup qu'il lui avait fait la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé en sa _charmante _compagnie. Harry espérait vraiment ne pas avoir à lâcher l'équipe sinon en plus de son habituelle guerre avec les vert et argent, il allait se retrouver avec toute la maison Gryffondor sur le dos.

Le voyage se déroula sans problème, sauf qu'Harry le passa seul. A un moment, Ron était passé devant sa porte et Harry lui avait fait signe, mais le roux l'avait ignoré sans même se retourner pour voir qui l'appelait. Complètement abattu par la situation, Harry se dit que tous ses malheurs avaient commencé avec son adoption. Malgré leurs bonnes intentions, le directeur et Rogue l'avaient rendu plus misérable qu'autre chose.

Arrivé à Poudlard, Harry ne voulait pas affronter toute sa maison alors il prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Il s'inventa un mal de tête et demanda à rester ici pour la durée du repas, ce qui surprit l'infirmière car jamais un élève ne demandait à rester ici. Elle devait même se battre pour les garder sous sa supervision tant ils tentaient toujours de se sauver à la première occasion. Elle commanda un repas pour Harry puis partit rejoindre la grande salle pour le repas de bienvenue.

Elle en profita pour informer Rogue afin que ce dernier ne cherche pas l'enfant pour rien pendant des heures. Le maître des potions sembla tout aussi étonné que Mrs Pomfresh quand celle-ci lui rapporta ce qui s'était déroulé à l'infirmerie.

Harry ne resta même pas une heure après avoir mangé et se rendit à la tour, ne voulant pas croiser les autres élèves le long du chemin. Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, Harry était dissimulé non loin du portrait de la grosse dame lorsque les premiers élèves arrivèrent. Harry en profita pour entrer directement après qu'ils avaient donné le mot de passe, avant que ses amis ne le voient.

Aussitôt il monta pour enfiler son pyjama et se coucha dans son lit, priant pour ne pas se retrouver trop vite à faire face à ses camarades. Ces derniers finirent néanmoins par arriver.

- Harry je sais que tu ne dors pas, alors sors de ton lit, fit Ron en écartant les rideaux du lit à baldaquins.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry avec appréhension.

- Que tu t'excuses de m'avoir frappé pendant les vacances et que tu promettes de ne pas quitter l'équipe sinon tu auras des ennuis, répondit Ron en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

- D'abord, je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a frappé le premier et qu'à cause de ça, j'ai eu beaucoup d'ennuis avec Rogue, commença Harry avec colère. Et je ne peux pas te promettre quoi que ce soit parce que Rogue va m'étriper si je n'ai pas les notes qu'il veut, poursuivit le brun.

- Alors tu abandonnes notre maison, lança Dean déçu.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry soupira de frustration face au manque de compréhension dont faisaient preuve ses amis. Bien sûr il savait que le quidditch était important pour eux car lui-même considérait cela comme presque capital, mais pourquoi s'obstinaient-ils à ne pas voir la galère dans laquelle il se retrouvait à cause des directives de son père trop exigent ?

Alors il se résigna à expliquer encore son problème.

- Je veux bien croire que vous ne voulez pas perdre la coupe cette année, mais ça se voit que ce n'est pas vous qui allez être sévèrement punis pour la moindre note insuffisante ! Vous ne comprenez pas la situation, si je n'ai pas un E.E. à tous mes devoirs, contrôles et examens, je suis mort. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de notes plus basses. Le défier ne fera qu'empirer les choses, et le seul qui aura à en subir les conséquences, ce sera moi, expliqua Harry.

- Les notes on s'en fout, c'est de rester dans l'équipe qui importe le plus ! rétorqua Ron avec toute la conviction dont pouvait faire preuve un enfant de 12 ans, persuadé d'avoir raison.

- Facile à dire pour toi ! Peut-être que je devrais dire à tes parents qu'il te traite comme Rogue me traite, alors tu verras ce que c'est que d'être coincé dans ma situation ! Là tu comprendras pourquoi je l'envisage, s'exclama Harry avec véhémence.

- Un traitre, c'est ce que tu vas être en quittant l'équipe ! dit Seamus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans ce que je vous dis ?! s'écria Harry, excédé. Je n'ai pas encore quitté l'équipe et je ne le ferai _que_ si ça devient trop pénible avec les études ! Insista-t-il avec force.

Voyant que malgré ses explications la discussion ne menait à rien, Harry se retourna dans son lit après avoir refermé les rideaux. Ignorant ses amis qui tentaient toujours de l'accabler de récriminations, Harry finit par s'endormir et les quatre autres garçons le laissèrent enfin tranquille au bout d'une heure. Harry espérait vivement que les jours à venir ne seraient pas aussi pénibles que l'avaient été ces quelques minutes en leur compagnie.

Il ne voulait pas être rejeté par ses amis mais ces derniers ne réalisaient pas l'ampleur de ses problèmes. Ils ne semblaient pas voir la menace de punition à la moindre mauvaise note alors qu'eux avaient toute liberté. Bien sûr leurs parents seraient déçus, mais ils leur diraient simplement de faire mieux la prochaine fois, en les disputant peut-être un peu au passage. Lui il n'avait qu'une chance pour avoir une bonne note sinon c'était une punition assurée à l'instant où son père le saurait.

Peut-être qu'Hermione, elle, saurait le comprendre et pourrait raisonner les autres avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il serait probablement préférable d'en discuter avec elle avant de tenter de parler aux autres encore une fois. Son seul espoir était que la jeune fille puisse l'aider à faire comprendre sa position et les risques qui planaient sur lui comme une épée de Damoclès.

Il devait à tous prix leur faire comprendre, sinon à quoi bon rester ici, là où il pensait qu'était sa maison ?


	17. Chapter 1617

_**C****hapitre 1****6**_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de l'année et Harry passait presque toutes ses journées dans la bibliothèque. Seul, car la plupart des Gryffondors semblait lui en vouloir pour avoir osé ne serait-ce que _penser_ à quitter l'équipe.

Devant la porte du directeur de l'école, Harry attendait que ce dernier lui dise d'entrer. Dans le bureau, il prit place sur le siège désigné par le vieux sorcier.

- Ah Harry ! Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda Albus avec son habituel sourire bienveillant.

- Je voudrais que le professeur Rogue retire sa demande d'adoption, répondit Harry sans hésitation.

- Pourtant il fait un excellent père. Depuis que tu es avec lui tu ne manques de rien, tu es à l'abri des besoins, dit Albus avec confusion devant l'étonnante requête de l'enfant.

- Peut-être, mais je ne veux plus être sous sa garde, insista Harry d'une voix où ne pointait qu'un infime soupçon de tout le désespoir qui l'avait envahi.

- Je suis navré Harry mais pour ton bien tu resteras avec Severus. Personne ne remettra cette décision en doute, dit Albus sur un ton de finalité.

De plus en plus désespéré, Harry tenta une dernière échappatoire.

- Alors je veux retourner chez les Dursley, annonça-t-il.

Le directeur secoua gravement la tête, incapable de comprendre pourquoi le jeune garçon rejetait maintenant la possibilité d'enfin avoir une famille. Car n'était-ce pas ce dont tous les enfants avaient besoin ? D'une famille, d'une figure d'autorité, d'un protecteur ?

- Ce n'est pas possible, ils n'ont plus ta garde depuis ton adoption et avec ce que nous avons découvert, ils sont en plein procès pour répondre de ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir. De plus, jamais je n'accepterai que tu y retournes au risque qu'ils recommencent à te faire du mal, expliqua Albus en espérant que l'enfant réaliserait ce qui était le mieux pour son bien-être et son avenir.

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas se soustraire à Rogue, Harry se leva et partit du bureau sans un mot, les épaules affaissées sous le poids de son échec. Aussitôt Albus convoqua Rogue pour lui parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Peut-être qu'il saurait mieux que lui les raisons pour lesquelles son fils avait voulu quitter son autorité à un tel point qu'il avait proposé de retourner chez sa famille abusive. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que Severus finisse son cours pour discuter avec lui de son fils.

Harry de son côté était retourné en cours, le moral à zéro d'être toujours coincé sous la coupe de son père adoptif. Il aurait voulu que le directeur accède à sa demande mais apparemment cette idée ne semblait pas envisageable. Et comme il était professeur à Poudlard, il était évident que Rogue ne le ferait pas changer d'école même s'il en exprimait le désir. Il n'avait plus d'autre solution que de continuer à fuir ses amis qui s'obstinaient toujours à l'accuser de traitrise.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa et Harry se retrouva convoqué chez son père après le dîner. Il se rendit aussitôt à l'appartement et y entra avant de rejoindre son père au salon. Il prit place sur le canapé, appréhensif et tendu, attendant que l'homme ouvre la discussion le premier, comme toujours.

- J'ai discuté avec Albus qui m'a fait part de tes demandes. Nous aimerions tous deux comprendre pourquoi tu as demandé ça. Tu as pourtant tout ce que tu veux, des vêtements, des livres, de la nourriture, une maison, un lit confortable. Que veux-tu de plus ? demanda Rogue dont le ton trahissait la colère grandissante.

- Ne pas avoir de famille, répondit Harry d'une voix défaite.

- Quoi, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça ?! s'écria Rogue avec outrage.

- Non, je veux juste que tout soit comment avant l'adoption, marmonna Harry en baissant les yeux sur ses mains qui commençaient à devenir moites sous l'effet de sa peur.

- Tu étais seul avant, sans personne pour s'occuper de toi alors que maintenant tu n'es plus seul, dit Rogue qui décidément, ne comprenait pas l'insatisfaction de ce petit ingrat.

- Mais maintenant tout le monde me déteste, surtout que je n'ai pas pu assister aux entraînements de Quidditch, déclara Harry sur un ton malheureux.

- Je ne t'ai pas interdit d'y jouer alors je ne vois pas où est le problème, répliqua Rogue.

- Le problème c'est que je dois bosser deux fois plus pour arriver à vous satisfaire. L'école ne fait que commencer et je suis déjà fatigué à force de travailler et d'étudier ! s'exclama Harry.

- Donc tu insinues qu'à cause de moi tu n'as plus de temps pour le sport ? Alors tu en seras privé pour tout un mois, annonça Rogue. Au moins tes plaintes auront un fondement réel cette fois-ci.

- De toute façon avec les notes que je dois avoir je n'aurais pas pu y jouer. Depuis que vous m'avez adopté ma vie est un enfer. Avant j'étais libre, maintenant je suis comme dans une prison, cracha Harry avec hargne.

Il se leva et prit la direction de la porte pour sortir de l'appartement mais il fut retenu par son père. Rapidement il se trouva à plat ventre sur les genoux de l'homme, pantalon et boxer au niveau des chevilles. Puis un premier coup d'une très grande puissance tomba sur ses fesses. Harry laissa échapper un cri de douleur et de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une telle force.

- Maintenant tu vas apprendre à me respecter ! déclara sèchement Rogue.

Une seconde claque tomba sur les fesses de l'enfant, le faisant gémir sous la douleur déjà provoquée par la première. Après cinq claques, Rogue lui dit que c'était pour lui apprendre le respect, puis il en donna deux autres pour lui apprendre à ne plus hausser le ton en sa présence. Les deux suivantes furent pour lui faire comprendre que c'était grossier d'avoir accusé son père de l'empêcher de faire du sport.

Harry était en pleurs. Il avait horriblement mal et priait pour que ça soit fini, ne voulant plus recevoir de claques. Mais elles continuèrent à tomber. Rogue lui en asséna deux de plus pour avoir osé demander au directeur de le retirer de sa garde et pour avoir eu l'idée saugrenue de vouloir retourner chez les Dursley. A la fin, Harry sanglotait fortement.

- J'espère que plus jamais tu n'insinueras de telles choses. Tu resteras ici pour la nuit et toute la journée de samedi à faire tes devoirs sous ma supervision. De plus tu viendras ici de 19h à 21h30 pour étudier en ma compagnie jusqu'à ce que je décide que tu es assez mature pour étudier seul, annonça Rogue.

Puis il envoya Harry dans sa chambre et donna ordre à un elfe de maison d'aller chercher des livres et des vêtements pour son fils. Il déposa tout sur le bureau et exigea d'Harry qu'il aille se coucher sur le champ et de ne pas ressortir de son lit avant le lendemain matin, sinon il aurait droit à une seconde fessée. Il le menaça également d'utiliser une tige souple et en cuire pour lui administrer cette seconde fessée.

Ne voulant pas être davantage puni, Harry se changea rapidement et se coucha dans son lit. Les yeux fermés, il espéra que Rogue sorte vite de sa chambre pour pouvoir se laisser aller à son chagrin, sachant que désormais sa vie serait encore plus l'enfer avec sa maison qui allait sûrement se venger.

_**Chapitre 17:**_

Ce fut le pire mois d'école qu'Harry avait passé de toute sa vie. Être sous la surveillance de Rogue en punition était un véritable enfer. Il avait dû participer au premier match de quidditch sans s'être entraîné une seule fois depuis le début de l'année mais malgré tout, il avait eu de la chance et avait attrapé le vif d'or. À la sortie du vestiaire, il était tombé sur son père qui lui avait dit que désormais il devait se présenter à tous les entraînements. Complètement démoralisé, Harry tenta de réorganiser son planning d'études pour y placer toutes les séances de quidditch.

Les deux semaines suivantes furent catastrophiques pour Harry qui avait eu du mal à obtenir une note entre A. et E.E à ses devoirs.

- De tels résultats sont inacceptables ! s'écria Rogue.

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, se défendit immédiatement Harry. L'entraînement de quidditch me demande trop de temps. Je n'arrive plus pas à bien tout gérer, continua-t-il d'un air penaud.

- Si tu n'arrives pas à te faire un emploi du temps, je le ferai à ta place et ainsi tu verras comment on gère bien son temps, dit Rogue d'un ton sans appel.

- Très bien père, se résigna Harry avec frustration.

Et il partit en claquant la porte du bureau, agacé que son père ne soit jamais satisfait de lui malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour y arriver. On était début novembre et Harry ne savait plus quoi faire pour augmenter encore plus ses heures d'études et ce, sans trop se priver de sommeil. Bientôt il serait à bout et las de cette situation, l'école commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs.

L'année précédente avait été une agréable échappatoire à la mauvaise ambiance chez sa famille moldu, mais cette seconde année était un calvaire. Il ne pouvait même pas se détendre avec ses amis sinon il perdait des heures d'études qu'il ne pourrait pas rattraper, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.

Il commençait à être moins motivé pour les cours car il était de plus en plus fatigué et à bout de patience. Halloween approchait et tout le monde avait hâte d'y être et surtout de pouvoir manger autant de sucrerie que possible, mais pour Harry c'était juste une soirée comme une autre à étudier pendant des heures. Il aurait voulu profiter de cette soirée au même titre que ses camarades, mais avec le quidditch il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. C'était de plus en plus pénible d'être le fils de Rogue, surtout du point de vue des études.

Et pour couronner le tout, il avait reçu une lettre des tribunaux le convoquant à témoigner contre son oncle.

Aussitôt il l'avait brûlée et avait fait comme s'il n'avait rien reçu, ne voulant pas témoigner contre son oncle. De toute façon, les seules fois où il avait été frappé ça avait été lorsque son oncle était rentré ivre. Ce n'était pas arrivé si souvent que ça, alors pourquoi porter plaintes ? C'était juste un égarement de sa part.

Trois jours avant le procès, Harry avait été convoqué dans le bureau de son père.

- Comme tu le sais le procès est pour dans trois jours, l'avocat qui va te défendre va bientôt arriver. Nous allons devoir mettre au point une stratégie efficace pour s'assurer de condamner ton oncle, annonça Rogue sans préambule.

Au même moment on cogna à la porte du bureau. Albus et un homme inconnu entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Harry, voici maître Datphor. Il est ici pour te défendre lors du procès, dit Albus en faisant un signe de main vers l'autre homme.

Harry le détailla avec curiosité mais ne répondit rien.

- Bien, j'aimerais commencer par m'assurer de l'identité des personnes ayant vu les marques sur son dos. Je souhaite les rencontrer rapidement et leur résumer notre plan, débuta Datphor.

- A part l'infirmière Pomfresh, nous sommes tous dans la pièce, répondit Albus.

- Parfait, si j'ai bien compris vous avez découvert les blessures de l'enfant après l'avoir retrouvé suite à sa fugue due à la signature des papiers d'adoption. Comment au juste les avez-vous découvertes ? demanda Datphort en sortant un carnet pour prendre des notes.

- Il était fiévreux et ses vêtements trempés, c'est en le mettant en pyjama que j'ai remarqué les blessures. Une fois bien au chaud j'ai contacté Albus pour qu'il demande à Mrs Pomfresh de venir l'ausculter rapidement. J'ai laissé passer quelques semaines avant de lui parler de ses blessures, le temps qu'on apprenne à vivre ensemble et qu'il me fasse un peu confiance pour parler, répondit Rogue.

- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Même si le procès se déroulera du côté magique, l'accusé étant moldu et le jeune Mr Rogue n'ayant pas encore 16 ans, aucune potion d'aucune sorte ne pourra leur être administrée. Ce sera sa parole contre celle de son bourreau, expliqua Datphor.

Dumbledore et Roque opinèrent de la tête pour signifier qu'ils comprenaient.

- De plus, Mr Dursley aura sa femme et son fils pour l'appuyer dans sa version des faits, poursuivit Datphor. De notre côté, il faudra tenter d'attirer l'attention des jurés sur d'autres aspects de la vie quotidienne de leur foyer pour tenter de les convaincre qu'Harry à toujours été délaissé, sans personne pour s'occuper de lui, termina-t-il.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra témoigner pour affirmer que les Dursley ne lui ont jamais dit qu'il était sorcier et qu'ils ont même refusé qu'il aille à Poudlard, sous prétexte que la magie n'était qu'un amoncellement de bêtises, déclara Albus.

- Ça pourrait être un point en notre faveur, approuva l'avocat. Harry, voudrais-tu bien me dire dans quelles circonstances exactement ton oncle levait la main sur toi ? demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers le principal concerné de cette histoire qu'il avait jusque là royalement ignoré.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, mon oncle ne m'a jamais frappé, répondit Harry innocemment en feignant un air de confusion.

Surpris, Datphor regarda Rogue ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait penser de la déclaration de l'enfant qui ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer.

- Il ne veut rien savoir de ce procès alors il contredit tout ce qui touche au sujet, expliqua Rogue en se pinçant l'arête du nez avec impatience, constatant que la réticence de son fils perdurait.

- Ça ne nous aidera pas lors du procès, son oncle risque d'être innocenté malgré tout ce qu'on pourra présenter comme preuves, dit Datphor en fronçant les sourcils.

- Avons-nous une chance d'avoir un résultat positif si on ne fait pas témoigner Harry ? questionna Albus qui envisageait la possibilité de devoir se passer de l'aide du jeune sorcier.

- Oui, même si Harry n'est pas appelé à la barre nous avons un espoir, mais le camp adverse le fera parler. Dis-moi Harry, pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on punisse ton oncle pour ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda Datphor en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant pour se mettre à son niveau.

- Pourquoi l'accuser ? De toute façon je ne retournerai jamais avec eux alors c'est inutile, déclara simplement Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il se leva ensuite sans crier gare et quitta le bureau de son père, ne voulant plus rien savoir du procès et de sa famille moldue. Il laissa derrière lui trois adultes pantois qui ne savaient plus à quel saint se vouer pour comprendre cet enfant difficile.


	18. Chapter 18,19

Voici les chapite 18 et 19 corriger, d'Autres seront à venir

Bonne lecture

**_Chapitre18: _**

Les trois jours s'écoulèrent trop rapidement au goût d'Harry qui avait dû aller au ministère avec son père. À 9h il avait rencontré l'avocat pour finaliser leur plan avant le procès qui était pour 10h. Harry était toujours décidé à ne pas parler contre son oncle, même si cela devait l'innocenter. Assis dans la salle de tribunal il fallait attendre qu'ils fassent entrer son oncle pour commencer le procès.

Une fois Vernon à sa place, le juge fit à son tour son entrée et le procès débuta aussitôt. Datphor commença à parler le premier car il était celui qui avait lancé la procédure, expliquant les faits et comment cela avait été découvert ainsi que les doutes quant à la vie de l'enfant au quotidien au sein de ce foyer. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure il expliqua la situation pour convaincre le juge de la gravité de la situation.

Puis ce fut au tour de l'avocat de la défense de parler pour tenter de prouver que son client n'avait rien fait, que tout ce qui avait été dit n'était que pure invention de l'enfant qui ne voulait que faire du mal à une personne innocente. Il expliqua que son client n'avait jamais frappé personne. Il soumit comme preuve le fait que s'il avait frappé son neveu, son fils en aurait fait les frais également. Personne ne frappe qu'un enfant s'il y en a plusieurs dans la maison.

Vint ensuite la plaidoirie de la défense qui appela ses témoins à la barre pour témoigner. Rogue ne fut pas surpris de voir que c'était Pétunia qui allait témoigner la première.

- Mrs Dursley, avez-vous déjà vu votre mari frapper votre neveu ? demanda l'avocat sans détour.

- Non jamais, nous avons toujours traité mon neveu comme s'il était notre fils, déclara Pétunia avec assurance.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que le garçon ose proférer de telles choses ? questionna l'avocat.

- Je l'ignore, il a toujours été un peu perturbé depuis que nous l'avons recueilli, répondit Pétunia en feignant un air de désolation.

Durant le reste de son interrogatoire Pétunia en profita pour faire passer son neveu pour un égoïste. Elle l'accusa d'être un enfant insensible à tout le bien que son époux et elle lui avaient apporté depuis la seconde où il avait mis les pieds dans leur maison. Rogue était choqué par les réponses qui ne faisaient qu'enfoncer son fils. Il n'en revenait pas de constater qu'Harry était en train de devenir le vilain dans cette histoire d'abus sur mineur.

Puis se fut au tour de Datphor de poser les questions au témoin, espérant retourner la situation pour avantager Harry. Ce ne fut pas facile mais à quelques reprises, il réussit à mettre Pétunia dans une mauvaise posture, avantageant son client par ses aveux de mauvais traitement. Malgré ces petits aveux, il avait besoin du témoignage du jeune Harry pour remporter le procès.

Finalement, la défense appela Dudley à la barre pour qu'il témoigne en faveur de son père.

- Savez-vous pourquoi votre père est ici ce matin ? demanda l'avocat au garçon rondouillard.

- Oui, Harry fait croire que papa lui a fait du mal alors qu'il n'a rien fait, répondit Dudley.

Tout le long de l'interrogatoire Dudley fit croire que son père était innocent et que tout était la faute d'Harry. Mais il en faisait trop, ses réponses étaient trop poussées et exagérées pour être vraies, ce qui donna l'avantage à Harry. Il était évident que les jurés et le juge n'en croyaient pas un mot. Le jeune Dursley finit même par s'emmêler dans ses mots quand Datphor posa les mêmes questions mais de façon différente.

Le juge accorda quinze minutes de pause avant de reprendre l'interrogatoire du prochain témoin de la défense. Dans une pièce adjacente, Harry se retrouva en compagnie de Rogue, Albus et Datphor qui tentèrent une dernière fois de l'inciter à témoigner contre son oncle.

- Non laissez-moi tranquille ! Je veux rentrer à l'école et tout oublier ! cria Harry en essayant de s'éloigner des trois adultes.

- Harry, il doit payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait et ce même si tu ne vis plus sous son toit. Ce genre de crimes ne doit pas rester impuni, dit Rogue en saisissant son fils par les épaules pour l'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Il était saoul les seules fois où c'est arrivé, sinon il ne m'a jamais touché. Plein de moldus ivre-mort font ça et même pire, pourtant personne ne les accuse de quoi que ce soit, dit Harry pour se justifier.

- La peur peut empêcher la victime de se manifester, par crainte que le bourreau ne recommence et ne fasse pire la prochaine fois, expliqua Rogue.

- Mais il n'y aura jamais de prochaine fois ! Puisque je vis avec vous, je n'ai plus rien à craindre donc pourquoi faire ce procès ? questionna Harry, les yeux humides de larmes contenues.

Rogue venait de trouver le pourquoi du refus d'Harry de coopérer pour le procès de son oncle. Il ne voyait pas l'utilité de perdre autant de temps pour une personne qu'il ne verrait plus jamais de sa vie. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mettre de l'énergie dans cette cause car il était désormais protégé.

- Harry, ne plus côtoyer et ne plus voir une personne qui t'a fait du mal ne veut pas dire qu'il faut oublier ce qu'il t'a fait. Au contraire il faut le dénoncer ! Imagine que ton cousin ait un enfant plus tard et que ce dernier soit un sorcier, il vivrait le même enfer que toi. Peut-être même qu'il subira pire parce que tu n'auras pas eu le courage de dénoncer un homme cruel qui pensera donc pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il veut sans en payer les conséquences, déclara Rogue.

Harry baissa la tête et se mordilla la lèvre du bas. Il n'avait jamais pensé à l'éventualité que son cousin puisse peut-être avoir un enfant et encore moins un sorcier. Si ça s'avérait être le cas, l'enfant serait sûrement traité comme il l'avait été car son cousin avait la mentalité de son père.

- Tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'il faut agir contre des personnes aussi cruelles, pour protéger des vies qui pourraient un jour exister et être en contact avec eux. Il faut protéger les enfants du futur sinon le monde va sombrer et de plus en plus de sorciers se tourneront vers le côté du mal, fit doucement Rogue.

- Mais on ne peut pas tous les protéger, murmura Harry.

- C'est vrai, mais en parlant et en disant ce que tu as vécu, d'autres finiront par faire pareil et c'est ainsi que le monde pourra s'améliorer. Une petite justice peut en entraîner plusieurs. Peut-être que tu ne changeras rien mais quelqu'un qui prendra exemple sur ton courage aura peut-être une influence sur le monde, ajouta Datphor en voyant que l'argumentation de Rogue semblait avoir un impact sur le jeune garçon.

- Tu sais, l'important ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu penses mais de montrer aux autres qu'il faut dénoncer ceux qui les brutalisent afin de leur faire payer tout le mal qu'ils ont fait, conclut Albus.

**_Chapitre 19 :_**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le procès au terme duquel le juge avait fini par déclarer que Vernon Dursley était coupable. Harry avait finalement cédé et accepté de coopérer mais il en voulait toujours à son père de l'avoir poussé à le faire. Depuis il évitait le plus possible Rogue, ne voulant plus lui parler pour l'instant. Au début, Rogue avait accepté la distance que l'enfant mettait entre eux car même lui reconnaissait que cette épreuve n'avait pas dû être facile pour son fils.

Mais après deux semaines, il avait atteint les limites de sa patience et il se dit que ce petit jeu avait assez duré. Il devait donc y mettre terme rapidement, sinon c'était leur relation qui allait en souffrir. Il finit par coincer le petit brun seul dans un corridor et l'entraîna avec lui en le retenant bien par le bras pour éviter qu'il ne fuie la conversation.

- Ça fait deux semaines que tu m'ignores et que tu agis comme si je n'existais pas, il est temps que cela cesse. Dès aujourd'hui ce comportement ne sera plus accepté, annonça Rogue sans préambule.

Il vissa son noir regard dans les yeux verts de son fils pour s'assurer que l'enfant lui accorde toute son attention.

- Tu sembles en plus avoir une baisse de tes notes, donc désormais je vais t'aider tous les soirs pour que tu fasses bien tes devoirs et que tu révises tes leçons de la journée. Ainsi tu apprendras vraiment à bien organiser ton temps de travail, l'informa Rogue.

- Vous savez quoi ? J'en ai marre de devoir exceller dans les cours juste pour votre satisfaction personnelle. Vous m'obligez à travailler comme un dément pendant des heures tout en exigeant que je participe à tous les entraînements pour pouvoir jouer les matchs de Quidditch. Je suis vraiment à bout, je suis épuisé physiquement et magiquement mais ça, ça ne vous dérange pas ! Pour vous il n'y a que les performances académiques qui comptent. Vous voulez juste que je sois un petit garçon parfait et vous ne me laissez aucune possibilité de commettre la moindre erreur. Désormais j'aurai les notes que je veux et vous n'aurez rien à dire ! Vociféra Harry d'une traite, son épuisement lui ayant donné le courage d'enfin exprimer le fond de ses pensées devant son père.

Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et resserra se prise sur le bras de son fils pour le secouer un bon coup.

- Certainement pas ! Tu continueras à étudier et à t'investir dans ton équipe de quidditch sinon tu en subiras les conséquences ! lui dit Rogue avec une voix cinglante.

- Pas de problème, je n'ai pas peur de vos punitions et si vous n'êtes pas content, vous n'avez qu'à m'envoyer dans un orphelinat ! dit froidement Harry qui ne voulait rien lâcher cette fois-ci.

Choqué par les paroles de son fils, Rogue tenta de l'amener à être raisonnable mais rien n'y fit. Harry resta campé sur ses idées, refusant toute autorité autre que professorale. Il ne voulait plus être contrôlé par un adulte dans les moindres aspects de sa vie, sans relâche, jour et nuit. Que ce soit pour ses notes, ses activités, ses repas, ses vêtements… il voulait simplement retrouver la liberté qu'il avait gagnée en venant à Poudlard la première fois. Car depuis son adoption, il se sentait autant prisonnier que s'il vivait avec les Dursley, sauf qu'il devait en plus exceller à l'école et faire attention à ne rien faire qui puisse lui attirer les foudres de son père. Et considérant que l'homme était autour de lui en permanence, c'était impossible. Quel enfant de 12 ans pouvait maintenir un tel niveau de perfection alors que tous les autres autour de lui se comportaient comme ils le voulaient ?

Décidé à ne plus vivre sous le contrôle de personne, Harry se dégagea vivement de la poigne de son père et quitta aussitôt son bureau. Vraiment furieux de voir que Rogue ne voulait rien entendre et rien comprendre, il partit telle une furie sans un regard en arrière. Ce n'était que la mi-novembre et il était à bout, comme s'il achevait une année entière. Il avait espéré que son père comprenne et soit moins exigeant au niveau scolaire ou tout du moins, pas aussi sévère à chacun de ses échecs.

Le soir venu, il ne passa pas des heures et des heures à faire ses devoirs, juste le temps nécessaire pour faire le minimum requis. Ensuite, il alla s'amuser avec ses amis qui étaient ravis de le voir sortir le nez de ses livres.

- Alors, pourquoi quittes-tu tes livres ? demanda Ron avec curiosité.

- J'en avais marre, donc maintenant je fais ce que je veux et quand je le veux, répondit Harry.

- Génial ! Mais Rogue, il ne va pas se fâcher si tu arrêtes de bien travailler ? demanda Ron, partagé entre joie et appréhension.

Vraiment, il voulait retrouver son meilleur ami et enfin passer du temps avec lui, mais si ça devait lui attirer d'effroyables ennuis, le prix serait peut-être trop lourd à payer.

- Je m'en fous, il peut bien me faire ce qu'il veut ! Désormais les études et les devoirs seront rendus en temps et en heure et réalisés avec mon niveau de travail réel… pas avec l'acharnement malsain que Rogue m'obligeait à fournir, fit Harry.

- Mais Harry, il est important d'avoir de bonnes notes, sinon plus tard tu seras bloqué avec presque rien comme choix de carrière ! s'exclama Hermione.

- L'année passée mes notes était entre A. et E.E. J'avais même des O. en Défense contre les forces du mal. Parfois je réussissais aussi très bien en charme et en métamorphose. Au final, j'avais une moyenne tout à fait correcte. Je n'ai jamais été un cancre et je ne compte pas le devenir juste pour enrager mon père. Je n'ai pas l'intention de couler mes cours, je veux simplement ne plus étudier comme un malade pour aller chercher des O. à tous les devoirs et examens. Même toi tu ne peux pas en avoir en permanence 'Mione. De plus j'ai tendance à m'endormir en classe ces derniers temps et ça ne m'aidera pas à réussir, expliqua Harry.

- C'est vrai Hermione, il a failli plusieurs se faire prendre par un prof ces dernières semaines. Ne plus autant étudier ne peut que lui faire du bien, soutint Ron.

- Très bien, mais ne venez pas me voir pour tenter de copier mes devoirs car vous n'aurez rien fait, les avertit Hermione, concédant que l'argumentation d'Harry avait du sens.

- Détends-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre du retard et de bâcler mes devoirs mais juste d'y passer beaucoup moins de temps. La qualité sera un peu moindre, mais j'y gagnerai en repos et donc en concentration durant les cours, affirma Harry.

Hermione avait un avis mitigé quand à la décision d'Harry mais ne pouvait rien y faire, surtout que Ron approuvait Harry. De son côté, Rogue fulminait contre son fils qui s'était encore une fois éclipsé et lui avait parlé de façon insolente. De plus, il n'était pas question qu'il arrête de performer. Il finirait bien par le coincer à nouveau et là, il le forcerait à reprendre toutes ces heures perdues à ne rien faire.

Voyant son fils prendre un mauvais chemin il décida d'aller demander à Albus de prendre Harry dans son appartement. Ainsi il pourrait à tout moment savoir ce qu'il faisait et veiller à ce qu'il étudie suffisamment pour réussir. Marchant vers le bureau du directeur, il espérait fortement avoir l'approbation de ce dernier. Il devait vraiment remettre son fils sur le droit chemin rapidement avant qu'il ne se soit trop écarté pour revenir.

Dans le bureau du directeur Rogue réussit à avoir son fils dans son appartement mais seulement jusqu'au retour en classe après les vacances de noël. Car pour le moment il n'était pas question que l'enfant soit retiré totalement de son dortoir jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Mieux valait y aller par courtes périodes et ensuite, réévaluer la situation pour ne pas qu'Harry se sente pris au piège.

Aussitôt de retour à son appartement, il fit porter une lettre à son fils par un elfe de maison. Il lui indiqua que pendant quelques semaines, il allait vivre dans son appartement et qu'il avait une heure pour venir s'y installer avec ses effets personnels et scolaires, sinon il viendrait le chercher lui-même. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de son fils, espérant que ce dernier se montre coopératif.

L'enfant allait apprendre à ne plus penser à délaisser ses études, juste pour aller s'amuser avec ses amis. Il devait apprendre que dans la vie sans une bonne éducation, on ne va pas très loin et les métiers possibles sont surtout en fonction des notes obtenues tout le long de la scolarité. Si Harry ne voulait pas faire attention à son avenir il était de son devoir de père de veiller à protéger son futur malgré lui.

Il avait souvent vu des étudiants regretter – une fois arrivés en 6ème année – de ne pas avoir plus travaillé avant, voyant leurs chances de faire ce qu'ils aimaient presque anéanties par des notes insuffisantes et des cours qu'ils n'avaient pas appris.**_  
_**


	19. Chapter 20,21,22

Voici les chapitre 20-21-22, revue et corriger

Bonne lecture

**_Chapitre 20 :_**

Harry de son côté s'amusait à jouer à la bataille explosive avec Ron pour se détendre un peu. Alors qu'il était en train de prendre l'avantage, un parchemin fit son apparition au milieu de la table.

- Je pense que c'est pour toi, dit Ron en jetant un coup d'œil au morceau de papier.

Prenant le parchemin Harry décida de le lire tout de suite.

_Harry_

_J'ai décidé de prendre ton avenir en main. Désormais tu logeras dans mon appartement jusqu'au retour des vacances de noël. Ainsi je pourrai te surveiller et mieux organiser ton horaire d'étude et de devoir. Le Professeur Dumbledore a accepté ma demande. _

_Tu as une heure pour venir me rejoindre à mon appartement. Dans 45 minutes un elfe viendra chercher tes effets scolaires et personnels. Une chambre sera mise à ta disposition dans mon appartement, tout refus de ta part sera sévèrement puni. Si tu ne viens pas avant la fin du délai, prépare-toi à en assumer les lourdes conséquences._

_Severus Rogue_

- Il ose ! siffla Harry entre ses dents, tremblant de rage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione, alarmée par l'air furibond de son ami.

- Il ose me retirer de la tour pour me placer sous sa surveillance dans ses appartements, répondit Harry, outré par cette décision.

- Il n'a pas le droit ! s'exclama Ron avec indignation.

- Apparemment Dumbledore lui a donné le feu vert, dit Harry.

- Il fallait s'y attendre. Tu pensais vraiment qu'après ta crise il t'aurait laissé tranquille ? fit Hermione.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais de là à me faire vivre dans son appartement pendant des semaines, ça va trop loin. C'est injuste, je pensais qu'au pire il m'aurait forcé à étudier avec lui tous les jours et en fin de semaine, mais pas d'être 24h/24h sous sa coupe en pleine année scolaire ! expliqua Harry, partagé entre colère et dépit.

- Tu comptes aller le rejoindre ? questionna Hermione.

- Pas question! lança Harry sur un ton sec.

Il jeta la lettre dans le foyer puis il fit signe à Ron que la partie continuait comme si de rien n'était. Dix minutes après que le délai d'une heure s'était écoulé, Rogue entra dans la salle commune et il ne semblait pas satisfait.

- Potter vous jouez avec le feu, je vous donne une chance de me suivre sinon vous vous en mordrez les doigts, l'avertit le sinistre maître des potions.

Mais Harry l'ignora totalement, ne voulant pas aller vivre avec son père pendant la période scolaire. Étant dos à son père, Harry ne vit pas ce dernier s'approcher rapidement de lui. Il ne réalisa ce qui se passait qu'au moment où il se retrouva à moitié couché sur la table, retenu par Rogue qui lui baissa pantalon et boxer. Harry s'horrifia et se mit à se débattre comme un fou mais Rogue avait une bonne poigne.

Murmurant un sort, la baguette de Rogue s'allongea pour prendre l'allure d'une longue badine, puis l'homme fit tomber un premier coup sur les fesses de son fils. Il lui donna un total de cinq coups sous les yeux horrifiés et incrédules des étudiants présents dans la salle commune. Après cette punition expéditive, il remonta les vêtements du garçon puis le tourna face à lui.

- Dois-je recommencer ou vous allez me suivre ? demanda Rogue.

- Je vous suis père, murmura Harry qui était tant mort de honte que ravagé par la douleur.

Le chemin se fit en silence jusqu'aux appartements de Rogue qui planifiait déjà la soirée d'étude dans sa tête. Rendu dans l'appartement il conduisit son fils à ce qui serait désormais la salle d'études.

- Je te conseille de te mettre au travail. Tu as perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça avec tes enfantillages de bébé. Je te préviens que désormais à la moindre insatisfaction de ma part tu auras droit à une bonne fessée avant de dormir. Suis-je claire ? cingla Rogue.

- Oui père, dit Harry d'une voix vide et monocorde.

- Bien ! Alors mets-toi au travail, ordonna Rogue.

Harry mit plus de dix minutes avant de s'atteler à la tâche, encore trop secoué par l'humiliation que son père lui avait fait subir pour focaliser son attention. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il irait si loin pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et si Rogue pouvait aller jusqu'à de telles extrémités en public, jusqu'où serait-il capable d'aller en privé ? Perdu et effrayé, Harry commença par faire ses devoirs de la journée mais le moral et la concentration n'y étaient pas. Ce qui s'était passé plus tôt à la tour le préoccupait beaucoup trop et l'angoisse à l'idée de revoir ses camarades le lendemain lui tordait l'estomac.

À 23h Rogue pénétra dans la pièce pour envoyer Harry se coucher car il était tard. Il voulut vérifier ce que son fils avait fait, mais il se rendit compte rapidement qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé.

- Va mettre ton haut de pyjama, ton travail n'est pas satisfaisant tu recevras donc une fessée, déclara Rogue.

Rapidement Harry alla à sa chambre et fit ce que son père lui avait dit de faire. Ce dernier arriva rapidement et tint sa promesse en lui administrant la correction annoncée. Cette nuit-là, Harry s'endormit totalement épuisé par les émotions de la soirée et avec les fesses endolories. Rogue l'avait averti de vite dormir et de mieux travailler le jour suivant, sinon il aurait droit à d'autres démonstrations de son mécontentement.

Rogue avait été se coucher, satisfait d'avoir montré à son fils qu'il ne plaisantait pas quand il s'agissait des études. Il espérait surtout que cette punition devant ses camarades de classe le calmerait pendant un certain temps et il restait convaincu que ses actions auraient un jour de très grands résultats.

**_Chapitre 21 :_**

Le matin suivant, Harry refusa d'aller en cours après l'humiliation qu'il avait subie devant ses camarades de maison.

- Tu es ridicule, tu as cours et tu iras en cours ! ordonna Rogue.

- Non ! Plus jamais, j'arrête l'école pour toujours ! s'exclama Harry avec toute la verve dont pouvait faire preuve un enfant de 12 ans.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Je suis ton père et tu vas faire ce que je te dis ! Répliqua Rogue sur un ton sévère.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon père ! Mon père est mort depuis des années et jamais il ne m'aurait traité comme vous l'avez fait ! fit Harry

- James ne t'aurait jamais puni et ce peu importe ton comportement, lâcha Rogue sur un ton méprisant, en imaginant ce qu'un fauteur de troubles de la trempe de Potter Senior aurait donné comme éducateur.

- Je vous déteste, siffla Harry, des larmes de rage contenue brillant dans ses yeux. Vous avez fait enfermer la seule famille que je n'ai jamais eue et maintenant je suis seul dans ce monde à cause de vous. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vivre sous votre toit, je préfère encore vivre dans un orphelinat ou même dans la rue ! cracha Harry, sa colère se muant lentement mais sûrement en haine.

Et il partit en trombe de l'appartement dans le but de se trouver un petit coin tranquille en attendant le début des cours. Car ainsi qu'il l'avait déclaré avec véhémence un peu plus tôt, il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'aller en cours pas après ce qui était arrivé la veille dans le tour de Gryffondor.

Les cours commencèrent enfin et après encore un moment d'attente afin d'être sûr qu'aucun retardataire ne trainerait dans les couloirs, Harry sortit de sa cachette pour tenter de trouver à manger. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se restaurer, trop prisonnier de sa colère et des vives émotions qu'il ressentait contre son père pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

À chaque fois que les cours finissaient, Harry se cachait pour n'être vu par aucun étudiant. Mais alors qu'il marchait dans un couloir désert, il tomba sur le professeur McGonagall.

- Mr Potter, tout le monde se demandait où vous étiez, fit Minerva, intérieurement soulagée de voir le jeune garçon.

- J'étais dans l'école professeur, répondit Harry sur un ton indifférent en haussant les épaules.

- Suivez-moi, nous allons le directeur, dit le professeur de métamorphose, fronçant les sourcils en avisant l'attitude désinvolte de son élève.

À contrecœur, Harry dut suivre le professeur jusqu'au bureau directorial, tout en espérant ne pas y voir son père. Une fois dans le bureau, le jeune sorcier prit place sur une chaise en face du directeur, puis Minerva quitta la pièce.

- Ah Harry, mon garçon, tout le monde m'a fait part de ton absence à chacun des cours que tu étais sensé suivre ce matin et selon ton père, tu n'avais aucune raison de ne pas t'y présenter, dit Albus sur un ton qui se voulait amical mais désapprobateur.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, mis à part que vous avez une part de responsabilité dans cette situation, fit Harry sur le même ton monocorde qu'il avait employé face au professeur McGonagall.

- Allons Harry, je ne vois pas en quoi ton absence en cours peut avoir un quelconque rapport avec ce que j'aurais pu dire ou faire ces derniers temps, dit Albus qui se sentait un peu perturbé par l'attitude de l'enfant.

- C'est vous qui avez autorisé mon père à me faire coucher à son appartement et personne à part vous ne peut lui donner une telle permission. Vous avez créé un problème en acceptant sa demande, expliqua Harry qui sentait à nouveau sa colère s'éveiller en lui.

- D'ici quelques jours tu seras plus a l'aise avec la situation, tempéra Albus.

- Ça jamais, après l'humiliation que père m'a fait subir je refuse de retourner en classe et même de voir qui que ce soit, s'exclama Harry en se levant vivement de sa chaise.

- Comment oses-tu accuser le directeur de cette façon ! lança subitement une voix grondante.

Harry se retourna pour apercevoir son père qui ne semblait pas heureux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Ta conduite inqualifiable est un manque total de respect envers le directeur et je ne saurais le tolérer ! s'exclama Rogue.

Mais Harry refusa de reculer et malgré la peur qui lui serrait les entrailles, il ne voulait rien lâcher.

- Il n'avait qu'à refuser votre demande et tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! commença le garçon avec hargne. Toute l'année passée vous n'avez pas arrêté de dire que j'avais toujours des privilèges venant du directeur et que je n'étais pas traité comme un élève normal juste parce que j'étais Harry Potter. Or maintenant vous agissez de la même façon en me marginalisant et en me faisant me sentir différent des autres élèves. Je veux retourner chez les moldus ! conclut Harry qui se sentait à bout de nerfs.

- Tu n'auras nulle part où aller jeune homme et je suis le seul à décider de ton avenir, répliqua Rogue, sa voix tranchante comme un sort de découpe.

- Je déteste l'école et cette année c'est encore pire à cause de vous, accusa Harry.

- Il suffit ! Ce comportement est inacceptable pour un jeune de ton âge, tu vas tout de suite t'excuser auprès du directeur et ensuite nous irons discuter des conséquences pour avoir manqué les cours de ce matin, annonça Rogue qui ne voulait plus rien entendre des récriminations de son fils.

- Jamais ! Pour moi c'en est fini ! La magie c'est n'importe quoi et ça n'existe même pas, je ne veux plus rester chez les fous ! cracha Harry.

Rogue et Albus se figèrent à l'entente des paroles de l'enfant qui semblait vouloir leur faire croire à ce qu'il disait. À partir de ce moment, Harry se mua dans un silence total, refusant de parler à qui que se soit. Épuisé physiquement et magiquement il était presque à bout. Durant le repas du midi Harry refusa de manger dans la grande salle et même de manger tout court.

Il dut aller en cours mais il ne faisait rien, ne participait pas, ne répondait pas aux questions des professeurs. Lors du dernier cours de la journée Harry se sentait vraiment épuisé et à bout de force, luttant pour rester conscient afin de n'attirer l'attention de personne sur son état de faiblesse. Cependant, vingt minutes avant la fin du cours Harry s'écroula inconscient sur le sol de la classe de sortilège.

Dix minutes plus tard, Rogue entra dans l'infirmerie après avoir reçu un mot du directeur l'informant que son fils s'y trouvait.

- Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit le maître des potions.

**_Chapitre 22 :_**

Après trois jours d'inconscience, Harry reprit connaissance dans l'infirmerie.

-Mr Potter, vous voilà enfin réveillé ! Vous nous avez fait une belle peur pendant votre cours de sortilège, fit Pomfresh sur un ton enjoué.

Harry observa la pièce, le regard un peu vague et l'esprit embrumé, avant d'apercevoir Rogue qui pénétrait dans l'infirmerie pour avoir des nouvelles. En le voyant s'approcher, Harry se coucha dos à son père lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, toujours en colère contre ce dernier pour n'avoir fait que pourrir son existence depuis la rentrée.

- Il est réveillé depuis combien de temps ? demanda Rogue à l'infirmière.

- À l'instant, après un bon repas il va pouvoir regagner votre appartement pour bien se reposer, répondit la matrone.

- Tant mieux, au moins il ne sera pas constamment dérangé par tout le remue-ménage d'une salle commune, fit Rogue avec satisfaction, plus convaincu que jamais que la décision d'avoir fait déménager son fils dans ses appartements était la bonne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau chargé de nourriture apparut devant Harry mais ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'entamer. Après avoir essayé pendant de longues minutes de faire manger son fils, Rogue dut abandonner et se rendre rapidement à son cours suivant, laissant le jeune garçon muré dans son silence et recroquevillé sur lui-même.

- Pourquoi ne pas manger Mr Potter ? questionna Pomfresh avec inquiétude.

- Vous l'avez dit, si je mange je vais devoir retourner à l'appartement de mon père. Comme je refuse d'y remettre les pieds, je ne mange pas, expliqua Harry d'une voix absente et lasse.

- Et où voulez-vous aller dans ce cas ? s'étonna l'infirmière, de plus en plus désarçonnée par le comportement de son patient.

- Dans un orphelinat moldu, là au moins je pourrai agir et me sentir comme un enfant sans subir constamment le poids des attentes inatteignables de mon _père_, déclara Harry, sa voix devenant méprisante sur ce dernier mot.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Vous avez enfin un père et pourtant vous ne semblez pas vouloir rester avec lui c'est incompréhensible, s'exclama Pomfresh.

- Depuis que je vis avec lui, il n'a pas cessé de me blesser et pour couronner le tout, il m'a profondément humilié l'autre jour. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai ce qu'il m'a fait. Je préfère encore vivre sous la coupe de ma famille moldue. Au moins eux ne cachaient pas leur mépris à mon égard et ne dissimulaient pas sous l'apparence d'une quelconque affection parentale tout le mal qu'ils me faisaient. _Il_ a beau se justifier avec ses grands airs, ça ne change rien, ajouta Harry avec amertume.

Pomfresh ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait l'enfant, elle n'avait rien remarqué indiquant qu'il avait été blessé. Mis à part sa fatigue et son niveau extrêmement bas de magie, rien ne laissait croire qu'il avait été blessé récemment. Elle devait parler à Severus pour découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire. Car Harry ne semblait pas enclin à en discuter davantage avec elle.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, l'infirmière se trouvait en compagnie du directeur et de Rogue dans le bureau de ce dernier.

- Nous avons un problème. Mr Potter refuse de manger pour la raison que selon lui, s'il le fait il devra ensuite retourner à votre appartement ce qui semble lui déplaire. De plus il affirme que vous l'avez blessé récemment et il ne peut l'accepter, déclara Pomfresh.

- Ridicule ! Je ne l'ai jamais blessé, il est simplement en colère d'être obligé de rester à mon appartement au lieu de son dortoir, dit Rogue en maudissant silencieusement le cinéma qu'osait faire son fils et qui ne leur causait décidément que des problèmes.

- Pourtant il semblait vraiment être remonté contre vous à cause de cet incident, insista la vieille femme.

- Parfois on peut blesser quelqu'un avec des paroles. Lui auriez-vous dit quelque chose qui aurait pu le mettre en colère ? demanda Albus.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je vous ai expliqué qu'Harry ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ses notes et que pour cette raison je voulais l'avoir au plus près de moi pour l'aider, répondit Rogue.

- Mais quand il l'a su, comment a-t-il réagi ? questionna Pomfresh.

- J'ai dû aller le chercher car il ne s'était pas présenté après le délai que je lui avais donné, dit Rogue avec précaution.

- C'est peut-être à ce moment-là qu'il s'est senti blessé, peut-être ne pouvait-il pas accepter le fait d'être exclu de sa maison, proposa Pomfresh.

- Avez-vous dû dire ou faire quelque chose pour qu'il vous suive quand vous êtes allé le chercher ? s'enquit Albus.

- Il ne voulait pas venir alors je l'ai puni sur place pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais sérieux, expliqua Rogue avec une certaine réticence, ne voulant manifestement pas donner plus de détails sur l'incident en question.

- Quand vous l'avez puni, étiez-vous devant ses camarades de classes et de quelle façon l'avez-vous puni précisément ? demanda aussitôt Albus, intrigué par l'air renfermé et sur la défensive de son jeune professeur.

- Une bonne fessée déculotté devant ses camarades, en le punissant ainsi il a compris qu'il ne devait pas me tenir tête, avoua finalement Rogue du bout des lèvres.

- Voilà le problème ! Vous l'avez corrigé avec les fesses à l'air devant ses amis alors il n'est pas étonnant qu'il se soit senti humilié. Après s'être retrouvé dans une situation à ce point traumatisante pour lui, il n'y a rien de surprenant à ce qu'il ait refusé d'aller en classe et dans la grande salle. Retourner auprès de vous est bien la dernière chose qu'il ait envie de faire étant donnée la façon dont vous l'avez traité, s'exclama Albus.

- Ce n'était qu'une simple punition ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il en fait tout un plat, s'énerva Rogue, agacé par le ton clairement réprobateur de son supérieur.

- Les sentiments d'un enfant sont très fragiles, encore plus que ceux d'un adulte. Être humilié en public est déjà extrêmement dur pour une personne d'âge mûr alors pour un jeune garçon, cela a dû être démultiplié. Punir un enfant devant ses camarades le mettra encore plus en colère que si vous le punissez dans un endroit à l'écart du regard des autres. Sa réaction aurait été moindre si vous l'aviez puni à votre appartement, expliqua Pomfresh, visiblement abasourdie par l'incompréhension de Rogue face à ce problème pourtant limpide.

Rogue soupira. Toute cette histoire à cause d'une punition donnée devant ses camarades de classe. Non vraiment, les enfants étaient si difficiles à comprendre par moment, pensa Rogue avec une certaine mauvaise foi. Car lui-même n'admettrait jamais qu'en pareilles circonstances, il aurait réagi peut-être encore plus violemment qu'Harry. Mais avec tout le déni dont il était capable, il refusa de se mettre à la place du garçon et justifia son action en se disant qu'il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un châtiment humiliant administré devant témoin pour avoir l'obéissance d'un enfant. Après tout, jamais un enfant ne voudrait faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui attirer les moqueries de ses amis… avec son passé étudiant, Rogue pouvait l'affirmer grâce à son expérience personnelle.

Enfermé dans ses convictions, le maître des potions refusa d'accepter qu'il avait peut-être commis une erreur et se dit que pour désembourber la situation, il devait vraiment avoir une discussion avec son fils. Il pourrait ainsi le calmer et lui faire comprendre qu'il devait arrêter de le combattre mais plutôt commencer à travailler avec lui et selon ses méthodes. Il était après tout un adulte et savait donc mieux que l'adolescent quels principes éducationnels le mèneraient au succès.

Laissant les visiteurs à son bureau, il partit à l'infirmerie pour profiter de l'absence de la matrone et converser en toute intimité avec son fils. Il prit place à côté de l'enfant et prit le petit corps crispé et roulé en boule sur ses genoux. L'enfant épuisé ne put pas se débattre contre cette prise et s'y soumit avec une passivité lasse et défaite.

- Il faut qu'on discute, amorça de suite le professeur. Je veux bien admettre que j'aurais dû te punir une fois de retour à l'appartement mais sur le moment, tu devais comprendre qu'il te fallait m'obéir et ne pas à me tenir tête, dit Rogue en acceptant de faire une concession sur ce point après insistance de Dumbledore et Pomfresh.

Il attendit une seconde, espérant une réaction de l'enfant, mais ne voyant rien venir, il poursuivit sur sa lancée :

- Je peux également accepter que tes notes ne soient pas toujours à Optimal mais je ne pourrai pas tolérer une note sous la moyen par contre. C'est ma seule condition pour relâcher un peu la pression sur ton niveau de travail. De plus, tu retourneras à ton dortoir une fois que tes réserves magiques seront suffisamment élevées, mais pour le moment je veux que tu restes à avec moi. Cela ne t'empêchera en rien de passer du temps avec tes amis entre les cours ainsi qu'aux repas et en fin de journée, continua Rogue. Qu'en dis-tu ? demanda-t-il finalement en espérant obtenir une réaction de son fils.

Ce qui d'ailleurs ne se fit pas attendre et le laissa pantois :

- Je veux être orphelin, murmura Harry d'une voix complètement brisée, une larme perlant sur sa joue pâle et creusée.


	20. Chapter 23-24-25

Voici les chapitre 23-24-25, revue et corriger

Bonne lecture

**_Chapitre 23 _**

- J'ai été trop dur envers toi dès le début. Te demander d'avoir des notes parfaites dans toutes les matières n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Peut-être qu'à la longue, avec de la patience, tu y serais arrivé petit à petit. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir écouté quand tu voulais me le faire savoir. Mais je ne changerai rien à ma façon de te discipliner. Seulement ma tolérance pour tes notes sera un peu plus souple, commença Rogue, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer son trouble à la déclaration de son fils.

- Et les potions ? demanda Harry en un marmonnement fatigué.

- Un E.E. minimum en tout temps, décréta Rogue sans hésitation. Après tout c'était ma matière de prédilection à l'école et c'est surtout ma passion et mon métier aujourd'hui. Tu sais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas trop grave mais plus tu avanceras dans tes études, plus les potions seront compliquées et pourront être extrêmement dangereuses si elles sont mal préparées. Si tu apprends dès le début de ta scolarité à bien faire les choses, sans toutefois avoir les meilleures notes, quand le niveau sera plus complexe, tu auras au moins une bonne base pour éviter les erreurs dangereuses, continua Rogue.

- Je veux retourner à la tour, dit Harry pour changer de sujet, n'aimant décidément pas parler de ces cours qu'il ne pouvait plus voir en peinture tant il s'était acharné dessus ces derniers temps.

- Tu y retourneras quand ta santé te le permettra et pas avant. Mais rien ne t'empêchera d'aller y voir tes amis et de revenir après. De plus comme tu es plus faible magiquement parlant, si des élèves décident de s'en prendre à toi tu pourrais être gravement blessé, expliqua Rogue.

Rogue replaça son fils sur ses genoux puis lui cala la tête contre son torse pour le garder dans une position plus confortable. Il se mit ensuite à lui frotter le dos de façon circulaire. Harry tenta de reprendre la discussion pour pouvoir retourner à la tour mais son père ne voulut rien entendre. À la longue, Harry finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son père. Sachant que tout le monde mangeait à la grande salle, Rogue prit solidement son fils contre lui et partit en direction de ses appartements.

Ce ne fut que vers 15h qu'Harry se réveilla. Aussitôt il remarqua où il se trouvait : dans sa chambre chez son père. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit à lire la Gazette.

- Bien dormi fils ? demanda Rogue en repliant le journal pour le déposer sur la table de chevet.

- Oui, répondit laconiquement Harry.

- Tu sais, quand j'ai accepté de t'adopter je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait cette ampleur, amorça Rogue avec un soupçon d'hésitation. Je n'imaginais pas que cela aille jusqu'au point que tu t'épuises physiquement et magiquement. Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt ce matin, je vais te demander d'avoir au moins la moyenne pour tous tes cours et un E.E. en potion. Tu penses que c'est possible ? demanda Rogue.

- Bien sûr, ça ne devrait poser aucun problème, répondit Harry avec précaution, encore un peu soupçonneux de ce revirement de son père, d'habitude si sévère en toutes circonstances.

- Dans ce cas je crois que la question est réglée, même si j'en conviens, il sera difficile d'oublier ce qui s'est passé depuis le début de l'année. Je vais tenter d'être plus ouvert et compréhensif envers toi quand tu voudras me parler, promit Rogue.

- Et pour la tour ? questionna de nouveau Harry qui se refusait à lâcher l'affaire sur ce point.

Rogue ferma les yeux avec lassitude, sachant que son fils voulait à tout prix y retourner et ne pas rester avec lui. Il ne saurait dire si ce qui l'agaçait le plus était l'insistance de l'enfant à vouloir le fuir ou son entêtement à le demander sans cesse. Il devait pourtant trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait rester à son appartement pendant encore un moment afin de bien se remettre de son malaise.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te garder ici jusqu'à la complète recharge de tes réserves magiques, mais je veux au moins avoir un œil sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu aies retrouvé un minimum acceptable selon l'infirmière. Tu pourras aller voir tes amis entre les cours et après les cours, manger avec eux et si tu te reposes bien d'ici à deux semaines grand maximum, tu pourras retourner à la tour, expliqua Rogue, tentant d'user de logique et de raison pour convaincre l'enfant.

- Je pourrai très bien me reposer à la tour, insista Harry.

- Je sais que tu en es persuadé, mais ton niveau magique est trop bas et l'infirmière craint qu'il y ait un problème. C'est de bonne grâce qu'elle a bien voulu que tu viennes ici et je t'en fais la promesse, dès l'accord de Mrs Pomfresh tu retourneras à ta tour. De toute façon, elle viendra évaluer ta magie tous les trois jours donc tu seras assez bien informé de ton état, déclara Rogue.

- Donc ce n'est que par sécurité que je dois rester ici et non pour me punir ? demanda Harry sur un ton quelque peu sceptique.

- Tu n'es pas puni, je te le jure, répondit Rogue.

Rogue lui annonça également que pour le reste de la journée, il devait rester au lit et que dès le lendemain il pourrait sortir de l'appartement. Avec l'accord de son père Harry put écrire une lettre à ses amis, les rassurant sur sa santé et leur disant qu'ils se verraient le lendemain pour les repas. Afin d'éviter tout excès de curiosité de leur part, il leur promit aussi de tout leur expliquer à ce moment. Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, Harry lut un peu son livre de DCFM tout en sommeillant légèrement.

Après le repas du soir il s'endormit rapidement, épuisé. À plusieurs reprises pendant la soirée, Rogue lui avait fait avaler une potion spécifique pour les manques de magie et cela l'avait un peu sonné. Albus avait même fini par rendre visite aux deux sorciers vers 19h pour prendre des nouvelles et savoir si les choses avaient été réglées.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda le vieux mage.

- Fatigué de toute évidence, mais on a pu discuter dans l'après-midi. Tout est plus ou moins rentré dans l'ordre. Mais seul le temps nous permettra de nous remettre de ce début d'année pour le moins chaotique. Je lui ai promis d'être moins demandant niveau notes en général, répondit Rogue à son mentor.

- Bonne nouvelle ! D'ici quelques temps tout ira pour le mieux et le début de l'année ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, s'enthousiasma Albus.

- Je l'espère. Je lui ai aussi dit que dans deux semaines il retournera à la tour, avoua Rogue.

- Selon Poppy, il aurait dû rester à l'infirmerie au moins tout un mois pour bien se rétablir, dit Albus. Un enfant si jeune qui arrive à un tel niveau d'épuisement est quelque chose de sérieux et de périlleux. Si nous n'avions pas réagi si vite, cela aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences pour son avenir.

- Je le sais bien, mais le convaincre de ce fait n'est pas chose aisée. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il n'est pas encore en mesure de comprendre combien la santé d'un jeune sorcier est délicate à gérer. Il reprendra donc graduellement les cours, se focalisant sur la théorie pendant un petit moment et laissant de côté tout aspect pratique. Je n'ai pas l'intention qu'il s'épuise autant encore une fois, déclara Rogue.

- Je suppose que tu n'en as pas encore discuté avec lui ? questionna Albus tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

**_Chapitre 24 :_**

C'étaient maintenant les vacances de Noël et Harry ne savait toujours pas s'il restait à Poudlard ou s'il rentrait à la maison. Il se rendit dans les appartements de son père dans l'espoir d'avoir enfin la réponse à sa question, car ça faisait deux semaines qu'il posait la question à Rogue sans obtenir de réponse définitive. Il pénétra dans le salon pour y trouver son père en train de lire la gazette du sorcier.

- Tu as un problème mon grand ? Tu ne devais pas être avec tes amis ? demanda Rogue, étonné de voir son fils aussi tôt.

- Non, ils sont partis par le Poudlard Express pour aller voir leur famille, répondit Harry.

- Nous allons nous aussi rentrer à la maison dans une heure, l'informa le maître des potions. Alors va préparer ta valise et laisse tout ce dont tu n'auras pas besoin dans ton dortoir. Il est inutile de trop te charger pour seulement deux semaines, poursuivit-il.

- D'accord… mais au retour des vacances, pourrai-je retourner définitivement à la tour avec mes amis ? demanda Harry pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois depuis qu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie.

- Bien sûr, mais tu devras ne pas trop faire de magie pendant quelques semaines encore. Un cours le matin et un cours l'après-midi. Après ça, tu pourras reprendre ton rythme habituel sans le moindre problème, expliqua Rogue.

- Pas de problème, je vais faire attention et ne pas abuser, promit Harry.

- Je te fais confiance. Ces derniers jours, ton sérieux à ne suivre que la théorie en classe m'a convaincu de ta bonne parole. De plus, je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver cloué à l'infirmerie si tu abusais de ta magie. Mrs Pomfresh ne sera pas aussi tolérante une seconde fois en si peu de temps, l'avertit Rogue.

- Je sais, elle voulait même me garder tout un mois couché à ne rien faire à l'infirmerie de jour comme de nuit. Je sais par elle lors de mon dernier contrôle que c'est grâce à vous que je n'ai pas eu à subir ça, avoua Harry.

- Dans ce cas tu sais quoi faire pour ne pas y retourner au retour des vacances. Maintenant que tout est clair, va faire ta valise que l'on puisse partir sans tarder, ajouta Rogue.

Aussitôt Harry alla à sa chambre et fit sa valise en prenant bien garde de ne pas emporter plus que nécessaire. Il n'empaqueta que des vêtements et quelques livres pour s'occuper lorsqu'il n'aurait rien à faire ou que son père n'aurait aucune idée de comment l'occuper pendant les quatorze jours. Il prépara en dernier le panier de son chat avec quelques jouets pour l'amuser pendant leur séjour.

Dès que sa valise fut prête, il alla retrouver son père qui venait de sortir de sa chambre en mettant une petite valise dans sa poche. Rapidement il fit pareil avec la valise de son fils et ils partirent vers l'extérieur de l'école pour sortir des barrières magiques. Bien habillé avec des vêtements chauds et son chat contre lui, Harry suivit son père dans la neige s'assurant de ne pas laisser tomber son compagnon à poils.

Une fois la barrière passée, Rogue le prit par le bras et transplana dans le Hall de sa maison. Il accrocha son manteau sur la patère puis y accrocha le manteau de son fils avant d'aller porter les valises dans les chambres du premier étage. Il appela ensuite son fils pour lui montrer le nouvel ensemble qu'il lui avait acheté lors du dernier week-end. Harry arriva aussitôt à sa chambre pour voir son père poser des vêtements sur son lit et lui faire signe de s'approcher.

- Je veux que tu mettes cet ensemble pour voir s'il est à la bonne taille et l'ajuster au besoin, dit Rogue.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de nouveaux vêtements ! s'exclama Harry.

- C'est pour le souper de Noël. Après tout c'est notre premier Noël en famille et je voulais qu'on se fasse un grand festin ici tout en faisant comme si on était dans un grand restaurant, expliqua Rogue.

Sans plus d'explications, il sortit de la pièce en disant à Harry de le retrouver dans le salon. Harry observa les vêtements d'un œil critique. La chemise était verte avec un serpent argenté qui semblait remonter le long de la manche gauche, le pantalon de couleur noire avec un serpent argenté qui remontait sur la jambe droite. Et la paire de chaussettes noires avaient une bordure argentée. Comme d'habitude, les tons de ses vêtements étaient sinistres… et serpentard. Il soupira d'un air défait et retira ce qu'il portait pour enfiler les nouveaux vêtements.

Une fois changé, Harry descendit au salon gardant la tête basse, n'aimant pas vraiment être habillé en serpent. À peine entré dans le salon, Rogue remarqua aussitôt sa présence, et sourit légèrement.

- Tu es magnifique mon grand ! dit-il avec satisfaction.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il garda la tête baissée et se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, en se mordillant la lèvre du bas. Il passait nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, se mordant presque la langue pour ne pas dire le fond de sa pensée sur le code vestimentaire imposé par son père.

Rapidement Rogue remarqua que son fils ne semblait pas aussi heureux à l'idée d'être habillé de cette façon, alors il le fit venir à lui et le prit sur ses genoux puis le serra dans ses bras.

- Tu sais, ces couleurs ne sont pas – comme tu le penses – reliées à la maison de Serpentard malgré qu'elles soient les mêmes. Ces couleurs sont surtout rattachées aux couleurs familiales des Rogue. Ma lignée est l'une des plus anciennes, tout comme celles des Potter ou des Malfoy. Je sais que tu préfèrerais porter les couleurs de ta maison mais nous ne sommes pas à l'école donc il me semble justifié que tu portes les couleurs de notre famille, expliqua Rogue.

- Donc ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec l'école et ses maisons ? s'assura Harry.

- Aucun lien, lui confirma son père. Moi-même plus jeune à ton âge et bien après je portais les couleurs familiales fièrement car je savais que c'est la tradition quand on est encore mineur et que l'on vit toujours chez ses parents, ajouta-t-il.

Harry fit une petite moue peu convaincue, aussi Rogue poursuivit son explication :

- Si tu as remarqué à Poudlard, je ne t'ai jamais obligé à porter de vêtements spécifiques, contrairement à la maison, lui dit-il.

- Je n'avais pas fait attention à ça, je suis désolé, murmura Harry.

- Ça ne fait rien. Néanmoins, je suis content de nous ayons eu cette discussion et que cette histoire de couleurs de vêtement ait été mise au clair. Mon but n'est pas de te transformer en Serpentard mais de te faire adopter les coutumes de la famille Rogue, de la même façon que si tu avais grandi avec tes vrais parents tu aurais suivi la coutume imposée par eux, dit Rogue.

- Je peux aller me changer ? Il ne faudrait pas que je salisse ces habits, demanda Harry qui, bien qu'ayant compris les explications de son père, n'appréciait toujours pas ces couleurs, familiales ou non !

- Bien sûr ! File et en même temps tu en profiteras pour t'habiller comme un Rogue se doit de l'être, déclara Rogue qui une dernière fois, voulut rappeler qu'il devait se plier aux règles de son foyer, qu'elles lui plaisent ou pas.

Harry soupira, déçu de ne pas avoir pu échapper à cette corvée et partit se changer en suivant ce conseil qui pouvait plus sûrement être interprété comme un ordre indirect.

**_Chapitre 25 :_**

Plusieurs jours venaient de s'écouler depuis leur retour à la maison pour la période des fêtes de Noël. Debout dans le salon face à père, la tête basse, Harry priait Merlin et toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait pour pouvoir aller se cacher à des lieux d'ici.

- Je t'avais averti de ne pas toucher au chaudron dans la salle à manger car je devais le laisser reposer trois heures avant de le mettre en flacon. Et toi tu trouves le moyen de tout renverser à peine cinq minutes après avoir reçu l'avertissement ! s'exclama Rogue avec fureur.

- Je suis désolé père, je ne voulais pas, tenta Harry. Je voulais juste regarder…

- On regarde avec les yeux, pas les mains ! Tu ne voulais pas mais c'est arriver tout de même et pour cette raison je vais devoir te punir, l'interrompit Rogue.

Harry recula immédiatement de quelques pas, sachant très bien le genre de punitions qu'il allait recevoir dans les secondes à venir. Mais Rogue fut plus rapide et l'attrapa par le bras puis le fit basculer sur ses genoux, baissant pantalon et boxer de son fils.

- Parce que je t'avais clairement mis en garde quelques minutes avant ta bêtise, tu recevras douze claques comme punition. Ensuite pour le reste de la journée tu devras prendre un livre de potions et me résumer avec diligence les potions que tu liras, annonça Rogue.

Puis il abattit une première fois sa main sur les fesses de son fils qui tenta de se dérober pour échapper à la suite. Attrapant les mains de l'enfant, Rogue les lui retint dans le dos d'une poigne ferme avant de donner deux claques plus fortes que d'habitude.

- Si tu tentes encore de bouger, le reste de la fessée sera aussi forte. Suis-je clair ? demanda Rogue.

- Oui père, répondit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

- Comme c'étaient des claques d'avertissement, je ne les compte pas pour la fessée, ajouta Rogue.

Harry se résigna, se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien faire maintenant, ça lui aurait évité deux claques supplémentaires. Serrant les dents, il espéra ne pas laisser échapper le moindre son qui prouverait une douleur grandissante, mais au bout de la septième claque il ne put se retenir de gémir. Il inspira profondément pour tenter de garder le contrôle de son corps et de ne pas trembler.

Après la douzième claque, Rogue lui remonta son pantalon et son sous-vêtement puis le mit assis sur ses genoux pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- J'espère que tu as compris la leçon et que la prochaine fois tu feras vraiment attention, surtout si je te mets en garde, dit Rogue.

- Je serai plus prudent, promit Harry, crispé dans les bras de son père.

- Je te crois mon garçon. Maintenant tu vas aller travailler ta théorie pour le reste de la journée. Et je veux voir le résultat de ton travail avant que tu te couches ce soir. Je pense que cette étude te permettra de connaître plus de choses à éviter dans la manipulation des chaudrons, dit Rogue.

- Vous savez, j'ai vraiment compris alors je ne suis pas obligé de faire les potions hein ? tenta Harry.

- Ah ça non ! Tu effectueras à la lettre ce travail qui fait partie de la punition. Mets-toi à la tâche et je ne veux pas un travail bâclé ou fait à la va-vite, sinon demain tu recommenceras sous ma surveillance, déclara Rogue.

- Bien père, murmura Harry.

Rogue l'embrassa sur la tête puis l'envoya dans la bibliothèque pour y travailler sur sa punition. Dans la bibliothèque, Harry mit cinq minutes avant de choisir un livre et de s'installer à la table où parchemin, plume et encre étaient présents. Il soupira et se mit au travail, ne voulant pas tout recommencer le lendemain, et encore moins sous la houlette de son père. Il prit donc bien le temps de lire deux ou trois fois chaque protocole de préparation avant d'en faire le résumé pour être certain d'avoir bien compris.

Il fit quelques pauses pendant la journée pour se dégourdir les jambes et prendre les repas du midi et du soir avec son père. Il fut grandement soulagé que ce dernier n'ait rien dit quand il l'avait vu marcher dans la maison au lieu de faire le travail demandé. À 21h Harry était lavé et prêt à se coucher pour la nuit. Il avait mis son travail sur son bureau et avait placé à côté le résumé qu'il avait commencé sans avoir eu le temps de le finir.

Son père entra dans la pièce et constata que son fils était déjà sur le point de se mettre au lit sans qu'il n'ait rien eu à dire.

- Aller sous les couvertures mon grand, s'exclama Rogue.

Aussitôt Harry s'exécuta sans protester. Son père s'approcha de lui et le borda puis l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je vais vérifier ton travail et je te donnerai le résultat demain mais pour l'instant, c'est l'heure de dormir. Après le petit-déjeuner, nous irons faire une excursion dans les bois, ça te fera du bien de marcher un peu et de découvrir une forêt pendant la période hivernale, dit Rogue.

- D'accord… mais et si je dois refaire mon travail ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

- Je verrai ça une fois que j'aurai tout vérifié. Pour l'instant dors, tu sauras tout demain au déjeuner, l'informa Rogue.

Le sorcier ajusta encore une fois la couverture autour du petit corps de son fils puis alla prendre les parchemins avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant le garçon s'endormir.

Il se rendit au salon pour lire tranquillement le travail effectué par Harry pendant la journée et constata qu'un résumé avait été commencé mais pas terminé. Alors il décida de juger seulement la qualité de ce qui avait été fait sans tenir compte de l'inachèvement de la punition. Une heure plus tard, il déposa le tas de parchemins sur la table basse et alla se coucher à son tour, heureux de savoir que son fils s'était appliqué à faire du bon travail.**  
**


End file.
